I would do anything for you
by Merryhron
Summary: Dean and Sam met a girl and...well, you can guess what will happen then.Old but still favourite theme I think. Please, R&R. This is my first story so please, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

**Chapter one**

Dean wiped a springlet of blood, which ran out from the cut above his eyebrow. He strove overrule his anger to stop shaking his hands. He quickly loaded his shotgun and aimed to the ghost which was just trying to kill his brother at the moment. Sam lay unconsciousness on the floor of old, uninhabited house. A few hours ago they just found out that a ghost wich haunted a small town not far from Boston, is connected with this house. Dean decided they have to burn this house but before they sufficed do that, the angry ghost attacked them too. Dean shot him without hestitation. The ghost vanished away and Dean fast ran to his little brother

„Sam?! Sammy, wake up!"

„How many times do I have to tell you, it's SAM???"

Dean laughed with relief and helped his brother to stand up.

„What about up there? Did you spill everything by gas?" asked Dean

Sam nodded. Both left in front of the house, Dean light up the match and throw it inwards. The house instantly burn into flames and both Sam and Dean retreated ahead of the heat.

-------------

Next day Sam woke up very early, because the sunshine shone to his face. He sleepy looked at his watch and found out it's time to get up. He got dressed and woke up Dean. But Dean didn't want nor a little to get up so he covered his head by his blanket. But in a short while a pillow, which Sam threw, fell onto him.

„Alright, alright, I'm just getting up" yawned Dean.

Dean climbed out his bed and got dresseed. Them he with Sam found a caffé, where they could get something for a breakfast. After meal Dean took his laptop and started to look for a new case

„Have you found anything?" Sam asked and took a sip from his latté.

„Maybe. In Kentucky was several strange deaths for a last week. Several people was found with a bitten throats. It sounds interesting, what do you say?"

Sam had a full mouth just now so he only nodded.

In a while they both rose up from the table, went to the car and headed to Kentucky. Dean drove and when he started to sing and beat by his hands to the steering-wheel, Sam only shook his head. Several hours later they finally saw the sign, which was telling to them they are close to their destination. Dean instantly pulled off in front of the nearest restaurant. While they were eating, Dean all the time hung his look at one of the waitresses. In the mean while Sam opened laptop to find out more information about victims and he interrupted the track of Dean's thoughts.

„Dean, are you listening to me, Dude?"

„What?" Dean returned back on the earth

„Dean, we're here becouse of job"

Dean threw some money on the table „Ok, ok. So…let's go?"

When they were in the car, Dean was still fed up.

„So…where are we going?"

„To local hospital. Yesterday was found another victim. But this time she has survived"

„Let's go to visit her"

-----------

Boys pulled off in front of the hospital. They readied fake ID's. When they came to reception, they showed ID's and asked for the number of the room. The nurse imparted it to them so they went ahead. When they came to the room, they saw the woman in the middle age lying on the bed. They saw also the bandage on her throat and the infusion leading to her arm.

„Good morning. Are you Ms. Fletcher?" Sam asked quietly. The woman only nodded.

Dean pulled the ID.

„I'm sergeant Copburn, this is my colleague Blakely. Could we ask you a few questions about your injury?"

Then the woman finally spoke „I thought one evidence is enough"

„This case is passed on the state police so we have to hear every witnesses again" Dean answered without hestitation. „Are you going to tell to us, what happened yesterday night?"

Ms. Fletcher was evidently upset by memories on yesterday event. „Yesterday I came from my friend. We meet every Thursday. When I went around cementery wall, I heard whisper of foliage somewhere behind me. I turned around and I saw some animal. It looked like a wolf…it was huge and had yellow eyes. It ran to me. I tried to scurry but it was faster. It knocked me down ant bitted to my neck. And since that I haven't remembered anything, then I woked up here."

„You told, it looked like a wolf? Did you hear a bark or anything like that?" asked Sam

„No, nothing. And it also ran very quietly, except a while it ran on the foliage."

Sam just nods and Dean go on in the questioning „Haven't you noticed some similar animal before? Or some lost dog, maybe?

„No, I haven't"

Sam and Dean left the hospital room and looked for a way out of the hospital. When they were walking through a long and twisting hallway they both kept quiet and thought, so Sam bumped into young girl who was walking through a hallway against them. Both Sam and the girl apologized mutually and went ahead their way, Dean just looked back at her. When they climbed into a car again, Dean interrupted the long silent „So, what do you think?"

„I don't know. There could be many thing what have a shape of a huge animal…What about a werevolf?"

„Hmm…It wasn't a full moon. Didn't you read, where was found the another victims?"

Sam looked at him eloquently „Around the cementery"

„So let's go see it"

---------------

Dean pulled off by the cementery. Next to the cementery there was a park where was found all death bodies. Dean and Sam walked through the park then they finally saw the yellow ribbons what signaled the place where was found Ms. Fletcher. They both looked around attentively.

„Have you found anything?" Sam saw Dean bent down for something

„Just a residue of some firework" he shook his head and threw it away

„Why didn't it kill that woman when every other was killed?" asked Sam

„I don't know but I know the only thing what lives on the cementeries…Black dog"

Sam nodded his head „Could be. Black dogs hate a fire…" Dean understood and point at him with his index finger „That firework!"

Then Sam lookeds at a direction to the cementary wall. A huge gate was open now. Sam came closer and noticed the blood tracks on the wall.

„It probably hit it. That woman had to have a lot of luck"

„Yeah, bud we should have it too, 'cos if it's really Black dog it's going to be very hard work to catch it"

Sam nodded „The only posibility, how it could get out of the cementery is this gate. If we will wait here we have the chance. And we also need silver bullets."

--------------

Dean and Sam came back to the park very late in the evening, almost at midnight. Both had the loaded weapons. They hid themselves in the near bush and waited. But then they could hear the laugh. Dean looked at Sam confused. At that moment they're seeing a group of teenagers walking to the cementery.

„I really don't know, I don't think it's good idea" a girl said

„C'mon, it's going to be fun. We all are coming"

The group of children came into cementary

„Shit!" Dean whispered and climbs out the bush

„Dean! What the hell are you doing?!"

But Dean didn't listen to him so Sam followed him. They both entered to a cementery behind the children which were having a lot of fun. They were just several steps behind them but one of the girls turned around and when she saw Dean and Sam she screamed.

„What are you doing here?!" asked them some boy

Dean didn't answer because he noticed the black shadow what was coming to them very fast. Children were turned back to it so they couldn't see it.

„Run!" ordered Dean

Children turned around confused and when they saw some unknown animal they ran away. Both boys prepared their guns but than they sufficed shot, Black dog leaped, knocked Sam down to the ground and fell onto Dean's chest. He looked up and saw sharp fangs and he hoped Sam's going to do something quickly. But Sam dropped the shotgun on the ground. Than he sufficed to take it, he heard deafening shot. The dog howled loudly and fell on the ground.

When Dean rose on his feet he couldn't belive his eyes. Also Sam was staring unbeliving because in front of them there was staying a girl with gun in her hands.

„What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dean

„I'm saving your ass. You could show a little more of gratitude…you're alive thanks to me.

The girl took Dean's breath, because no girl has acted to him like that.

„Actually, who are you?" the girl asked.

„And who are you?" replied Dean

„I asked first"

„Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam" Dean gave it up and sighted.

„Mary O'Conner" she introduced herself and gave them both a hand „What were you doing here actually?"

„We waited here for the dog but then came those children so we had to rescue them" answered Sam

„You know what is this thing?" she touched the death body by the top of her shoe

„Yeah, it's Black dog. They live on cementeries and…" but he didn't complete his sentence because Mary interrupted him „I know what is the Black dog but how do YOU know that?"

„It's our job" said Dean

Then Mary gave them an enthusiastic smile „Really? You're hunters? That's great, I've never met someone like me…"

Sam looked at Mary more attentively and he realized it's the same girl who he bumped in the hospital hallway. She was short, even shorter than Dean. She was wearing dark throusers and black jacket. Her hair was dark brown. She watched them attentively by her green-blue eyes.

„Wait a minute, I know you. We've met in the hospital" she said.

Sam only nodded „Yes but I think we should talk somewhere else than here"

„I agree" answered Dean

They turned around and walked to the cementary gate. They didn't go nor a few steps when Mary suddenly screamed. They both looked what happend and they saw another Black dog which was bitting to her ankle right now. Both Sam and Dean shot without hestitation and the dog fell death to the ground. Boys came to Mary and helped her to her feet

„Can you walk?" Dean asked her.

„Have you ever tried to walk with bitten ankle? If you have, so you know that I can't…"

Sam smiled when he heard Mary to talk to Dean like that „So c'mon"

Mary wrapped her arms around their necks for a support.

Finally they came to their car.

„Nice car"

„Thanks" Dean answered shortly. Sam opened the back door for her to could sit down.

„Hey, don't stain my car from blood" Dean warned her.

„Don't worry, I'll bleed carefully" Mary said sarcastically.

To calm Dean down Mary took the jacket off and put it on the seat under her injury foot. In the mean time Sam took the firs aid kit and started to clean her wound. When he ended, he wrapped it into the bandage.

„Thanks Sam. So…how long do you hunt the ghosts?"

„For all our life. And what about you?" asked Sam

„It's about two years"

„Ok. Should we take you somewhere?" Dean asked

„Ehm, no. I don't have any place to go…don't you know any motel in this town?"

Dean looked at Sam by warning look but Sam ignored him „You can go with us, I'm sure they will have some free room for you". Dean just rolled his eyes.

Dean and Sam climbed into the car and Dean started the engine. Some while later they pulled off in front of the motel they were staying. But there wasn't any free room so Sam offered to Mary to sleep by them and that made Dean more mad. When Mary disappeared in the bathroom he looked at Sam unbeliving. „Sam? What was that?!"

„Come on, Dean, she saved your life. You should act to her better. Don't you like her?" Dean looked somewhere else „It's not about that" he mumbled

„What did you say?" Sam smiled

„Sam, she is unbearable. She makes me awfully mad"

„Makes you mad she or the fact your life saved a girl?"Dean just shook his head and didn't answer because he wasn't in mood for conversation like that. And on the top of all Mary just got out the bathroom. She saw only two beds „So….where am I going to sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

Mary woke up in the middle of the night and tried to calm down her breath. She just woke from the nightmare and still shook. She had dryness in her mouth so she decided to take something for drink. But when she climbed out her bed, she set foot on Dean who was sleeping on the floor.

„Ouch!" Dean woke up imediately.

Mary put her hand over her mouth „Oh God, I'm sorry, I just forgot you're lying here"

Dean only rolled his eyes and put his head on his pillow again. But instead he fell asleep again he watched her. Mary took a glass of water and drank. Dean noticed she is shaking „Are you ok?"

„Yeah, I think so. I only had a nightmare"

Dean decided to be nice for once „What was that?"

Mary hesitated „I had a dream about my brother and the night he died. The problem is I had this nightmare before it happend. You know…Sometimes I have dreams and they really happen. It sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

„Do you dream about…demons?"

„Yeah, sometimes. I simply see the people dying."

Dean thought for some while and then he decided to wake Sam. „Sam, wake up!"

Sam looked at his watch „Dean, it's 3 am.!"

„We need to talk"

Sam rose up on his elbow and noticed Mary is awake too

„What's up?"

„Mary has same visions like you"

„I did't say it´s visions. It's dreams that sometimes come true."

„When did you have first one?" Sam asked

„It's about two years, a few days before my brother was killed by a demon"

Both Sam and Dean changed the eloquent looks and Sam asked shakily „Mary, was he…ehm, did you find him on the ceiling?"

„Wait, it's really strange, how do you know that?"

„Because by the same death has died also our mom and my girlfriend"

„Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

„Don't you want to tell us what happend?" Dean asked her

„Well…It happend when I was nineteen. I lived with my brother by my aunt and uncle. Everybody liked my brother, he was perfect in everything and gone to college. Once I came home from school and it seemed no one is at home. I went to his room. I didn't see him but when I looked on the floor I found the fresh bloodstain. I looked up and on the ceiling there was my brother. Suddenly he burst into a flames and I ran from the room. I ran to our neighbours and they called to emergency service. My aunt and uncle didn't believe me, no one believed me. They blamed me I left him burn so they've banished me from house. But I know what I've seen and since that I'm killing all demons and ghosts which I meet."

In the meantime Mary was speaking, the tears began to run out from her eyes. When she ended, both Sam and Dean were sorry for her so they sat down to her on the bed and Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

„Hey, it's going to be ok. Listen, me and Dean are searching for the thing what killed mom and Jess and also your brother. I think you should go with us"

Dean gave him a glance but didn't say anything. But then he nodded „Sam's right, it will be better if we will search for that thing together. But you should take some rest for now"

Mary lay on the bed and fell asleep, boys did the same thing for a while.

Next morning Mary woke up as first one. She got up quietly and went to the bathroom. When she got out, both Sam and Dean were already awake.

„Finally, you've been there for ever." Dean immediately went to the bathroom"

„Is he always so nice?" Mary looked helpless at Sam.

„Don't take him serious, he doesn't mean it bad" Sam calmed her down.

Dean left the bathroom and was still drying his wet hair by a towel „So, have you found any job?"

„Not yet" Sam admited and headed to the bathroom. Meantime he was taking a shower both Mary and Dean were quiet. But Mary finally couldn't keep the quiet. „Dean?"

„Hmm?" he looked at her.

Mary passeed directly to the point „What's your problem? Do I matter to you somehow?"

Dean rubbed his nape „Why do you think so?"

„Well, probably because you aren't nice to me at all …What's the matter?"

„Don't explain it bad, you don't matter to me. It's just…just slow down for a while"

„Slow down?" Mary didn't understand.

„Yes. You're…You're like a hurricane"

„Wau..Thanks for a sincerity" Mary was quiet for a short while, but she didn't keep it for long. „It's not my fault that I speak a lot. I'm just open …when someone doesn't like it, it's his problem…oh, no sorry, I understand you're uncommunicative or…nervous, maybe…"

„Nervous?!" Dean laughed in disbelief „Sweetheart, you've never seen me nervous in your life, less so because of a girl. And uncommunicative…I don't know if it can be called like that, I just don't tell every matters of my life to someone who I've met hardly few hours ago"

Mary gave him a smile what got him completely „Alright, alright. Just calm down, I only didn't estimate you right. Yeah, and by the way…don't call me sweetheart 'coz like you said, we've met only few hours ago."

Dean had not anything to say, so he only shrugged his shoulders and started to pack his stuff. Mary thought for a while.

When Sam finally got off the bathroom, they all climbed into Impala and left.

„Couldn't we pull off somewhere? I have to go to toilet…"

Dean only rolled his eyes „We are on road not even thirty minutes…"

„Yeah and what? Dude..if you are acting to all girls like that, I'm not suprised now you aren't dating with anyone…."

„What?!" Dean turned over her „How could you know I'm not dating with anyone?"

„Watch the road" Mary reminded him so Dean turned back „It's instinkt, that's all"

Sam only laughed to their arguments. „There's nothing to laugh here, Sam!" Dean looked crabby at his brother „How would you both like when I'd kick you out. Walking could only do good for you."

„Dean, admit she got the point"

But Dean turned the music on very loudly „Sorry I can't hear you"

„Istn't it Blue Oyster Cult?" Mary asked and saw Dean was nodding his head „it's great music, you have good taste" she yelled so Dean finnaly decided to turn the music down.

„We are going to pull off here" Dean pointed at the close gas station.

Mary got off the car and went inside, Dean was watching her as long than she disappeared behind the door.

„So…you don't like her at all" Sam irritated him without looking up from the screen of his laptop.

„I didn't say anything like that" Dean defended himself „What are you looking for?"

„Well, it seems I've found a job. I've got an e-mail from my friend, her brother was arrested few days ago for murder of his girlfriend. She says he couldn't do that but police has proofs"

But Dean shook his head „Sam, I'm sorry for your friend but it really doesn't seem like a case for us"

Sam looked at Dean by burning look „Dean, she says he didn't do that because in the time of the murder he was with her all the time. That means he was on two places at the same time, so it is the case for us"

Dean only sighted „Where is it?"

„St. Louis"

„Ok then" Dean finally saw Mary is coming back.

„Have you two found some new case?"

„Yes, we're heading to St. Louis"

„Great"

After one hour later Sam started to be bored too so he tried to make an communicate which was a little bad since morning „So, where are you actually from, Mary?"

Mary looked up from the magazine which she bought „Originally I'm from Oklahoma but then we moved to my aunt and uncle to Utah. I lived there since my six years so actually I'm from Utah"

Dean feeled sorrow for her but he had to ask „What happend you had to move?" Sam glanced at him the look which says 'you asked awkward' but Dean only cocked his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders

„Well, my mother…ehm… died. Carcrash. So mom's sister took us to not have to go to the foster care. It was nice from her but it was terrible"

„You didn't understand yourself?" Sam asked

„Not at all. They understood to my brother, actually like everyone. They wanted to get me to the college like him but that wasn't nothing for me."

„I understand it" Dean admited

„You aren't the type of student which is lying in books for all day either?"

„There's nothing bad on that" Sam mumbled quietly

„What did you say, Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin

„Don't understand me bad, it could be fun for someone but not for me. I've never been a good student. There was always some kind of problem, principals office I almost knew by heart. But I didn't get a lot of popularity by that nor between another students…"

„I can't see why…" Dean frowned

„It's just, there has been another types...footballers and cheerleaders"

„Ou…" Dean smiled

„Yeah" Mary smiled too „and between them was I with black nails and eyelines"

When Mary kept quiet she waited if someone asked her something more but both boys were quiet and were lost in their own thoughts. So Mary started to read the magazine again.

Dean, Sam and Mary were standing and looking down at the sewer, where probably gone the Shapeshifter. Dean looked at Sam and he nodded. But Mary looked a little unsure and almost terrified. „Ehm, guys, I think you should know something about me" she started slowly.

„What is it?" Dean looked at her.

„Well, I'm a little afraid of the darkness…actually a lot"

„But there is dark around now…" Dean irritated her and Mary rolled her eyes „I mean a full darkness"

„We give you a flashlight, there won't be dark" Dean headed to their car for some stuff.

„Mary are you all right?" Sam was worried about her. Mary only nodded. When Dean came back from the car, handed them a flashlight and the guns. Thogether with Sam uncovered the lid of the sewer. When Mary looked into a dark hole in the ground, she only sighted.

„Are you going as first?" Dean provoked her, Mary rewarded him by burning look. „I'll remind it to you when you will be afraid of something!"

„Honey, this is not going to happen" Dean answered meantime he was climbing down as first. Mary went behind him as second, Sam behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

When Dean climbed down the ladder, he fell into full dark so he switched his flashlight on. When Mary saw the light down there, she climbed down to him. But over it her feet were pretty shaking. But when she saw Dean, she was trying to hid her fear

„I thing I told you to don't call me like that"

„It was about another expression" Dean replied.

Sam just climbed down to them and admonished them both „Don't you want to stop with that flirting?"

In that moment Mary was glad there was darkness all around them because she started to blush. But she didn't answer anything and even Dean was quiet. They all headed to the long dark tunel.

„You didn't say why are you afraid of the darkness, at all" asked Dean

„Is that any interrogation?" Mary smiled at him

„Ne, it's just…this isn´t habitual"

„Experience from my childhood" Mary answered

„My funny class mates closed me to the school cellar. I stayed there for 10 hours then someone found me"

„Sorry" Dean apologized

„It's ok."

They went ahead.

„Ouch!" Mary shrugged her nose „What do you think this is?"

„I think this is, or was, an ear and that a nose" Dean answered and looked at the remains of flesh and skin on the ground.

„I didn'´t really know that" Mary looked frustraded.

„I think we are close to its lair" Dean said.

„Why do you think so?" Sam asked him.

„Because directly next to your face there is another similar puke-inducing pile" Dean notified him.

Sam looked on the left and noticed his brother was right. Sam only closed his eyes frustrated and quickly turned back. But when he looked at Dean, he almost lost his breath.

„DEAN, LOOK OUT!" he yelled and pulled out his gun.

Behind Dean he saw the face of the Shapeshifter. But then everyone of them sufficed to do anything, the Shapeshifter knocked Dean down and disappeared somewhere. Sam followed him immediately and May helped Dean to his feet. Then they headed behind Sam together. He alredy found the second exit from the sewer and climbed up. When they finally got up, they looked around if they could see the Shapeshifter. Although they knew it can shift to anyone, they split up to find him.

„We meet by car" Sam ordered and everyone headed to other direction with gun in hand.

Dean came to car as first one. He didn't see the Shapeshifter anywhere so he waited for Mary and Sam. About one minute later he saw Mary. She was trying to catch her breath.

„Have you found anyone?" Dean asked although he knew the answer.

„No, it's vain. It could be anywhere" Mary answered fed up. „Hey, why Sam isn't here yet?"

„There he is" Dean pointed to opposite site of street where he saw his brother. He was alredy shaking his head to his interrogative look.

„Nothing" He only said when he came to them.

„So? What about now?" Mary asked.

„I thing I know about something" Sam informed her.

„Do you have some idea?" Dean was surprised. They all were now staying by the trunk of Impala. Sam nodded his head

„Yeah, I do" he smiled oddly and than Dean sufficed to realize anything, his little brother kicked him to his stomach and then he knocked him down by blow to his head. Mary at first didn't understand what actually happend, until the fake Sam was after her too. When he came closer, Mary tried to kick him to the stomach, just like Sam kicked Dean. But Sam is faster than she so he grabbed her ankle and Mary lost her balance. When Mary fell down to the ground Sam bent to her and everything what Mary could see before he knocked her down by the only blow, were his silver eyes.

Dean woke up and didn't know what happend at all. But then he slowly started realized everything. He rose up his head and looked around. He was tightly bound to some girder. The smell told him he was in the sewer again. But from somewhere came to him a light so he could see a little. But he didn't know where is Sam, nor Mary and nor the Shapeshifter. When he tried to untie the ropes, he touched something and he realized that was a human hand. By the shock he gasped for breath, but then he heard some move behind his back.

„Sam?" he guessed

„Yes?" his brother answered by husky voice

„How are you?"

„Well, I was better before but I'm ok. Where is Mary?"

„I don't know. He attacked us by the car. He borrowed your face"

In that moment them both heard the steps so they looked up. Sam saw the stature with his own face what carried something over his shoulder.

„Sammy, finally awake?" he asked pointedly

„Where is Mary?" Sam asked and ignored his question.

„What? You don't recognize your little friend?" he smiled when he threw unconsciousness body to the ground. Sam saw Marry whose face was all from blood. Mary didn't move nor a little and Sam stared at her by wide opened eyes in which was burning his anger now. The long quiet interrupted Dean, who was turned back to them both, so he didn't see anything what happend.

„Sam? Sam, what did he do to her?" he pleaded for the answer and tried to turn his head to see Mary. Instead answer Sam looked at his evil twin

„You will pay for this!" he yelled to him

Dean's hands started to shake „Sam, don't tell he did…"

„…kill her?" the fake Sam completed the sentence „No, she's still breathing, but hardly, isn't she Sammy?" he laughed.

Sam didn't answer because he tried to untie his hands. After heavy effort he untied it. His brother was more and more angry „You son of a bitch, if you only touched her, I'll kill you!" he hissed to him.

„Don't promise what you can't keep, Dean" he smiled at him evil and punched him to his jaw. Dean shook his head and touched by his tongue his bottom lip from which started to run out the springlet of blood.

In the mean time the attention of his evil twin turned over Dean, Sam quickly got on his feet and with full might bumped into him. Instantly started the brawl between them and Dean could only watch it powerless. But he didn't hang about meantime because he untied his hands too

„You've never could tie knots very well, Sam" he thought and immediately ran to Mary, who was still lying on the ground unconsciousness. Dean turned her gently on her back and watched her wounds. He saw her right wrist is slashed and is bleeding very bad. Without hestitation he plucked sleeve of his shirt and used it as a bandage on her wrist. The cuts on her head didn't seem so serious. Because in that moment he couldn't do anything else for her, he made sure she is still breathing and went to help to his brother. But now it wasn't necessary either because than he sufficed to do anything, he heard deafening shot. Dean stopped and saw that one Sam was lying on the ground holding the gun and the another was falling down to the ground and blood gushes from his stomach. Dean wasn't sure which one was his brother so he only stared terrified. But then he noticed the eyes of wounded Sam were silver. The right Sam stood up and without hesitation shot the fake one to his head. He only stood and watched as the death body began to change than left only pieces of flesh and skin from it. Then they both ran to Mary.

„How is she?" Sam asked with trembling voice and wiped the blood which was bleeding from his temple.

„She has slashed wrist. She must to the hospital immediately" Dean ordered and picked Mary to his arms. Sam helped him to climbe up the ladder and then they headed to hospital as fast as they could.

Mary woke up and noticed she's lying on the weak bed. She didn't remember anything so she let her eyes closed. Over it she knew she isn't alone in that room. She felt someone's presence and then, she heard someone is humming a song in what she recognized Metallica.

„Dean, couldn't you stop it, just for a while?" Sam admonished him

„I can't help myself, it calms me down"

„It calms you down and makes me nervous"

So Dean shut up and Mary heard he is walking instead. A short while later he was bored so he sat down and started with Metallica again.

„Dean!" Sam was going to be mad. Mary couldn't hold it on and started to laugh. They both shut up and Mary opened one eye. When she opend the second eye too, she saw Dean and Sam, sitting on the chairs next to the bed.

„Finally, I though you are going to sleep till evening" Dean said instead the greeting but Mary recognized he's glad she is ok.

„I'd like to sleep till evening but in that racket what you two did I couldn't" Mary answered.

Dean frowned but then he gave her a smile.

„Mary, don't you want anything?" Sam offered to her.

„Yeah, I'm quite hungry" Mary nodded

„I'll bring something" Sam stand up and left. Meantime Dean watched her fixedly and Mary noticed it „Is something wrong?"

„No" Dean answered and shook his head „You scared us"

„I didn't want to…" she smiled at him.

But then Dean looked at her oddly „Mary? Do you remember something what happend there?"

„Do you think in that sewer?" she looked straight into his eyes and Dean nodded. Mary thought for a while before she answered

„Yes, I remember all…as he hit me, touched me and then slashed my wrist by some ritual knife and his look before I fainted"

When Mary spoke, the tears began to fall from her eyes. When Dean saw it, he sat onto her bed and put his hand over her shoulders.

„Shhh, it will be ok" he tried to calm her down. Mary wiped the tears „It is alright, I just…I just realized it now"

„You holded on" Dean was comforting her. Mary was about to answer to him but both of them heard a sound of opening door. Mary looked up and thought that will be Sam, but instead him she saw a doctor in a white cloak.

„Miss O'Conner, I'm so glad to see you're better now" he said. Meantime Dean unwrapped his arm from her shoulder to let doctor look at the wounds on her head.

„It looks alright" he said finally. „Give her antibiotic and take her blood" he ordered to the nurse.

„When I can leave?" Mary asked

„We have to do some tests and then you can go. But you have to be a week in quiet" he replied „I'll come when the tests will be done"

The doctor left bud instead the nurse came to take her blood.

"Dean, what is that thing she is holding?" Her eyes was wide open „Don't tell me it's a needle…"

„Mary, how else should they take your blood?" Dean looked at her supprised

„I hate needles. I faint every time I see them. Isn't there another way?"

„I'm afraid there isn't" the nurse said

„Well, so I don't want any tests. I'm leaving. If I have to sign something, I will"

Mary started to stand up but Deans holded her

„Mary, calm down. Before we…."he stoped and lowered his voice „before we will on the road again we have to know you are alright. C'mon, I can't believe you are afraid of the dark and needles when you're a hunter"

Mary only shook her head terrified but Dean sat on her bed again, put his hand over her shoulder and held her hand tightly to let the nurse take her blood. But after that was Mary terribly shaking.

„No, I can't handle it. I handle anything but NOT needles" She turned her head not to see the needle closing in to her forearm.

„Mary, just calm down. Take a deep breath" Dean advised

But Mary gave him the burning look „Push it you know where, this is not birth." she hissed to him but altough she let to stab the needle into her forearm.

„You bitch, I never forget it to you" she told him a while later when the nurse finally pulled the needle out.

„You're lucky you had here you boyfriend, aren't you?" the nurse smiled at her. Mary just barely nodded and isn't able to argue. But then she started to blush, as well as Dean. They both mutually avoided to their looks and Dean even forgot to let her go when the nurse left. Sam came in the room and saw Dean sitting on Mary's bed and holding her around her shoulders. He didn't say anything but he gave him a shoked grin.

When the doctor came again with the results Mary couldn't stand the hospital at all.

„All tests are alright" he informed her „You can go but be careful on the stitches on your wrist"

Mary nodded and the doctor left.

„Could you leave me alone for a while to let me get dressed?" Mary asked them both. Sam nodded and stand up. So does Dean but he didn't keep the statement

„Maybe I could help you" he asked with hope

„When I will need it I'll let you know" Mary rolled her eyes and Sam pushed Dean from the door. Mary got dressed and left to them.

„We can go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

When they arrived to the nearest motel, they rented two rooms. Mary immediately walked into her room because she wanted to rest. In his room Dean throw the beg on the bed and instantly headed to the bathroom. When he got off the bathroom, he saw Mary lying on his bed.

„Hey, what is it?"

„Well…" Mary looked up at him „I just didn't want to be alone, that's all"

„Yea, I can see that. So…it seems I'm going to sleep on the floor again" he said sarcastically

„Don't worry, I'm going to sleep in my room" Mary calmed him down

„Where is Sam?" he asked

„He went for some coffee, a few minutes ago"

„Ok" Dean said and than was quiet for a long time

„So, how do you feel?" he asked then

„I'm ok, thanks" she answered and wanted to say something more when Sam came inside with three cups of coffee.

„Thanks" Dean said and took a sip from his cup

They were chatting for a while when Dean's phone started ring

„Hello" he said

„Dean?" some masculine voice said

„Dad? Is that you?" Dean's eyes were wide open

„Yea. Dean, listen to me. I can't speak long time. You have to stop looking for me.… I have some job for you. Write these names"

Dean did what his father said „Ok dad, I've got it but…Are you alright?"

„Yes Dean, I'm alright. Don't worry about me just…go there, ok?"

„Yes sir"

„Dean, it was Dad?!" Sam asked confused

„Yeah, he gave us some job. We have to go. Mary, do you think you can go?"

„Of course" She said and went for her stuff. During several minutes they were ready

Sam drove and Dean explained them what case do they have.

„These are the names of three couples. Three different couples that went missing"

„They were from the different states?" Sam asked

„Yeah. They all made a trip across the country and no one have ever heard about them again"

„But how do you want to find them again?" Mary asked from the backseat

„All those couples went through the same part of Indiana, always the second week April"

„Hey, isn't it right now?"

„Yep"

„So, do we have any plan?" Mary said

„I would have one" Dean replied with a grin

„So, tell us"

„Well…We're the boys and you are the girl, aren't you?" Dean said

„I hope so" Mary frowned

„So, we can make a couple and do a bait." Dean smiled at them

„You must be kiddin' me" Mary was shoked

„Nope"

„You are telling' me you want to make a bait from me?!"

„Yes and…you can choose one of us"

„I don't care who it will be"

„So you agree?"

„I still don't know. What about you, Sam?"

„I don't like it. I don't wanna risk" Sam frowned

„Sam, calm down, one of us will find out what we are fighting with and…help us"

„I will take that" Mary offered with a hope in her voice

„I'm sorry, Mary, but we need one girl and one boy, and you are the only girl here, I guess…" Dean said when he looked at Sam. Sam hit him over his shoulder

„Bitch. Ok, I will find out what are we staying against" Sam said

„Deal?" Dean looked at Mary

„Hmm…"

„What was that? Should I take it as yes?"

„Ok, yes"

„So, let's go Indiana" Dean smiled

„This is so stupid" Mary mumbled and shook her head.

A several hours later they arrived to Indiana.

„So, what town is it?" Sam asked while he was driving.

„It's called Burkitsville. About twenty miles" Dean answered „Yeah and I almost would forget we need one more car"

„What?" Sam replied

„Sam, we have to be in couple and can't walk there. And I doubt about you want to walk there"

„So what shall we do?"

„Pull off next town. We lend some car there"

Sam wasn't glad by this so Mary was comforting him „Don't complain Sam, you don't have to act you're HIS wife…" Sam laughed and Dean defended himself

„Hey, it wasn't really nice. You could choose, I told you"

Mary didn't answer.

In the next town Sam pulled off the parking lot and Dean looked around

„Yes, that one" he pointed to the red car

„You said we lend some car, not steal!"

„Would you do that when I would say it?"

„No, and I'm not going to steel a car" Sam argued

„I still can't belive I'm doing it" Sam said when he and Dean ran over the parking, as quiet as they could. It was already darkness.

They stoped by the car and Sam looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. In the meantime Dean was opening the front door. When he did it, both got into the car and fast went. Dean pulled off in front of some motel where Mary was waiting. Then he and Mary threw their stuff into a trunk of their 'new' car.

„I still don't understand why we have to go by THIS!" Dean pointed to the red car with a frown „Why can't you go by this and we will take Impala…"

„Dean, it could be possible you and Mary will get in a trouble and how could you be sure your car will be alright?" Sam replied

„Yes, Dean, Sam's right. He will look after it" Mary said and tried to not laugh. „And then, it will be more convincing if we will came in this one"

„Ok but…be careful on my baby!" Dean ordered to Sam

„Don't worry. You both be careful too"

„We will call you and then you meet us somewhere" Mary told him and Sam nodded.

Then Mary and Dean climbed into the red car and left. Sam went to the motel room and waited for the right time to follow them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

„So…what are we going to tell them?" Mary asked

„What do you mean?"

„I mean what we are going to tell those people in town? For example, what are we doing there or our names? We should tell them the same story, shoulden't we?"

„Well, I didn't think about that. I always just say something and they belive it. But alright, if you want. So… we are just married…" after that Mary just rolled her eyes but Dean didn't noticed that „….and are on our honeymoon."

„Honeymoon in Indiana? Dude, you are really romantic" she said with sarcastic expression.

„Why not? Make a trip across the States on honeymoon? I'd like it." he argued

„Ok, ok. And what about the names?"

„I will think something just there" he said still touched. Then they both were keeping quiet.

„So, here we go" Dean said when they came to Burkitsville.

The town looked really quiet and both Mary and Dean was looking around to see something strange. Dean pulled off in front of some café and they got out of the car. 'Scotty's café' was written on the sign. In front of it there was sitting some man who was lazily looking around. Dean came to him while Mary was waitting by the car.

„Let me guess…Scotty?" Dean nodded to him and the man nodded too.

„Hi, my name is John Bonham"

„Isn't it the drummer from Led Zeppelin?" Scotty said

„Wau, classic rock fan" Dean replied

„What can I do for you John?" Scotty asked lazily

„We are looking for some gas station. I'm sure you'll give us the direction" Dean said

„It's two blocks from here, I'm sure you'll find it" Scotty said and pointed to the south.

Dean thanked and went to the car. With Mary climbed into the car again and headed to the gas station.

„Very nice guy" Dean told her

„Yeah, I noticed. So, what name did you tell him?"

Dean hesitated for a while „Ehm….Jonh Bonham, actually"

„Are you kidding me?! You really told him the name of the drummer from Led Zeppelin?" she laughed.

„Hey, what's wrong with all of you? Who should know he will know that name in this hole like this one?"

„Yea…this is just greate." Mary told and then pointed at the station „Here it is" They both got out the car and walked to it. In front of it there was some man.

„Hi, can I help you?" He asked them

„Yeah we would need refuel." Dean said to him

The man nodded and started to do his job „So…you are going through our town?"

„Yes…this is our honeymoon and…" while Dean was saying that Mary just rolled her eyes again „…we are also looking for our friends. I wonder if you have seen them" Dean pulled out two photos of the couple and showed it to him. On the one, there was some girl and on the another was some boy with a tattoo on his hand. In the meantime from the door went out some woman, probably his wife. The man showed to her the photos too but they both shook their heads.

„No, we've never seen them" he answered but then spoke some girl „Didn't he have some tattoo?"

„Yes he did" Dean answered and showed her the picture

„They were here. It´s about a year, don't you remember?" she turned over the man who looked at the picture again.

„You're right. They took some gas and then they left."

„And do you know which way did they left?" Mary asked

„I've showed them the way to the Interstate"

„Ok, thanks very much. We should go now" Dean said and they headed to the car

„Oh, wait!" the man said so Dean and Mary turned back

„Can you see it? From you car is getting some water." the man kneeled down and looked better at the stain under their car „Yes I think this is the brake liquid"

„Honey, could you see it? He just saved our lifes" Dean turned to Mary

„Yes, but…can you repair that?"

„Babe, you know I'm not good at it." Dean replied innocently

„So what will we do? We can't go on"

„Wait, I could repair that" the man offered

„You could? Oh, it would be great" Mary replied with a smile

„Yeah but there's a problem…I'm really busy for today so I could repair that tommorow. But this is going to be too late for you, isn't it?"

„No, actually, we can be late for one day, can't we, honey?" Dean said to Mary and she nodded.

„Of course we can. But don't you know if there's some motel here?"

„Yeah, it's this direction" he showed them.

„Thank you very much. We just take our stuff from the car and then we left it here, is it ok?" Dean said.

„Sure. You can come for it at 6 pm, deal?"

„Yes, thanks" they thanked and go to the car.

„Mary, take the stuff what we need from the trunk, I take it from inside" Dean pleaded her and she nodded. She took their guns and gave it into their bags and then closed the trunk. They both headed to the Scotty's café again and meanwhile were talking.

„So, what do you think about it?" she asked him

„I'm pretty sure the car was alright before"

„Yes but do you think he did it? He was talking to us all the time"

„I don't know and I think it's not important. But I don't like these people and I'm sure that couples disappeared right here" Dean frowned

„Yea, I agree. When do we call Sam?"

„Later. We can't be suspected"

Finally they arrived to the Scotty´s café again and noticed he wasn´t sitting in fron it yet. They came in and then sit down to the small table. There wasn't a lot of people, just two women and some guy in uniform who was supposed to be a sheriff. When they sat down, Scotty came to them.

„Can I help you, John? he asked

„Yep. We'll take two coffees. Black."

„Ok. Will you stay here?"

„Yes, we will have to…our car has broken down and we have to wait till that guy will repair that"

„Good. You have to taste our appel-pie. We have the best apples of Indiana." he said to them with an odd smile. Mary and Dean nodded.

After Mary and Dean drank their coffee and ate a lot of the appel-pie they headed to walk around the town. But before that they checked in the small motel. Then they went to their room upstairs and brought there their bags. From those they pulled out some stuff they needed and then they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I´m really sorry for this short chapter. But I promise I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

They were walking for about two hours and found nothing. But when they wanted to go back, they heard some odd sound. It was coming from Dean's pocket so Dean pulled out an EMF meter what blinked and whistled. They both looked around and saw they was standing by the orchard. It looked scary but they walked into it.

„So, should we split up?" Dean offered

„I don't think it's good idea" Mary replied

„Are you affraid?"

Mary looked him with a frown „I'll go this way" she pointed and went.

Dean just smiled and went another way. But for a short while he heard Mary „Dean! Dean! Could you come here?"

Dean run to her „Hey what's up?" he asked and Mary pointed to the scarecrow. He was exactly in the middle of the orchard.

„Oh…I'll tell you fugly" Dean said to the scarecrow and Mary smiled. But her smile disappeared from her face when she saw Dean took some ladder.

„Hey, what are you doing?" she asked through she knew it really good. Dean climbed up the ladder to the scarecrow and watched it closely. Suddenly they both heared the steps somewhere. Mary turned around and she saw Sam.

„Sam! I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

„I drove to the town and I saw you and Dean to enter to this orchard. Dean, what exactly are you doing?" he asked his older brother when he saw Dean standing on the ladder and holding some paper.

„Hey, you both really should see it" Dean said when he climbed down the ladder and handed to that paper Sam. It was the photo of that missing man. Sam looked confused but he took it and climbed up. He watched it for a while when he realized it. The scarecrow has the same tattoo as the man on the picture.

„What the hell?" he said when he climbed down

„So, do you think it's its?" Dean asked him sarcastically

„We can be sure the couples disappeared here" Mary said „Do you think that this…did it?"

„Yes, I guess so"

„But what is it?" Mary asked

„So…the same time in the year, always the couple, strange scarecrow...what about some kind of pagan ritual, maybe?"

„Yes, it looks like it" Sam replied „and what about you two?"

„Well, our car has suddenly broken. Broken brakes. And…those people will repaired it. Tommorow evening…one day for repair of brakes. Even idiot would do it faster."

„So, you think they did it?"

„Yes" Both Dean and Mary replied unisono.

„Alright then. So I'll go to the town and rent some room, is it ok?"

„I guess so. And we should go. It´s getting dark" Dean replied

They both walk back and in the meantime, Sam got into Impala and drove to the town.

Dean and Mary came in their room about hour later. Mary immediately went to the bathroom and Dean lay down on the bed. They knew Sam rented the room in the same house and although they couldn't meet him they felt more safety. After Mary got out the bathroom, Dean came in. A half hour later he reentered the room and saw Mary sitting on the bed.

„We've got a problem" she said

„What problem?"

„Look around" she replied and Dean did it „Oh shit" he said when he saw, there was only one bad in the room.

„So, what about now?" she cocked her eyebrow

„No, no, don't look at me like this, I'm not going to sleep on the floor again"

„Alright but then we have to share one bed"

„Well, it's a king size…."

„Yeah, but still it´s one bed" Mary mumbled

It was in the middle of the night and Mary still couldn't sleep altought she was tired. She was lying on her left side. Behind her she felt someone. It was Dean. He was lying on her right side and was asleep. Mary woke up when he took her the blanket. Mary just screwed up her face and took the blanket back but Dean woke up too.

„Hey, it was mine" he mumbled as he turned his head back

„No, it wasn't. Your one is on the floor"

„Oh…" He said, took the blanket from the floor and gave Mary hers.

„Thanks" she said and tried to asleep again. For a while there was quiet. But then Dean turned his head again but he could see only her backs.

„Hey, Mary? Are you asleep?"

„What do you think?" she said sleepily

„Hey, what do you thing about Scotty?" he asked

„Well, he's kindly, nice and handsome" she joked

„Oh careful, I'm going to be jealous" he laughed

„Really? You should be" she gave him a grin. „So can I sleep again?" she asked and turned back.

She almost immediately fell asleep and so did Dean. They were sleeping for an hour and Dean in the half-asleep wrapped his arm around her waist. But when she felt some touch she woke up instantly.

„Hey…don´t touch me again, you freaky bastard!" she yelled. Dean instantly woke up too and then he realized what he has done.

„Oh, sorry, I didn't want to…" he tried to apologize but Mary just shook her head and she was calm again.

„No, It's not because of you"

„Come again?"

„I told I didn't scream because of you. I just…I just scared, that's all"

„I'm sorry I was half asleep and didn't realize what am I doing"

„I told that's ok. I didn't mind if you'd touched me but I just though it was….someone else"

„Really?" Dean looked at her with suspicious expression„Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

Mary was quiet for a while but then the tears started to fall from her eyes „I don't know"

„Mary, what's wrong?" he sat up

„I don't know if I should to tell you"

„You know you can tell me everything" he said and Mary screwed up her face ironically.

„Alright then, but are you sure you want to know it?"

„Of course"

„So, for first, I have to apologize for lying to you and Sam"

„Sorry?" he didn't understand

„I was lying to you when I told you about my mom. You will be the only one who I told it. No one knows about it, not even my aunt and uncle."

She sat on the bed too and wrapped her arms around her knees „My mom suddenly died when I was baby. I lived with my father and brother. When I was five my dad found a girlfriend. She moved to us with her brother. They both hated me. They said I'm a terrible little brat and on top of it, her brother drank a lot."

„Have they ever touched you?" Dean asked with a trembling voice

„You can look" Mary said and rolled up her T-shirt. Dean could see on her body many scars. Then he saw the tears on her cheeks so he hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. When she calmed down a little, she went on in her telling.

„They hit me almost every day and he did …eh…you know what" she looked at the floor and blushed.

„How long did it last?" he asked with a frown

„A year. Understand, I was five years old, I didn't know what to do. But then I dared and told it to my father."

„Did he help you?"

„Hm, not exactly. Do you know what he has done? He's committed suicide. He couldn't bear it so he hung himself in our living room."

„My god"

„Yes. But it actually helped because we went to our aunt and father's girlfriend and her brother gone from our life. I don't know where are they now and I don't care. I've never said it to no one because I worried they could do the same thing. And I swore I'm not going to be same like he. That's why I'm trying to find the thing what killed my brother. I swore I'll help people. I'm terribly stubborn, am I not?" she asked and smiled at him a little although the tears were still falling from her eyes.

„No, you'e just proud and it's not so bad."

Mary started to cry again so he hugged her and they both fell asleep in embrace.

Mary woke up and she found out she's watching to Dean's face. He was still asleep.

'He is quite cute' she thought.

After he was really nice to her yesterday night, she liked him much more. She smiled a little and then she gave him a little kiss. Then she got up and headed to the bathroom. But right when she was opening the door, she heard his voice.

„What was that?" he said with a smile

„Oh…it was my thank" she answered and blushed

„I think it was a kiss"

„Nope" she said with a grin and dissapeared behind the door. Dean smiled and got up too. She was amazing.

After they got dressed went to get something for breakfast. Scotty offered them a coffee and their apple-pie again. They had breakfast and then went to the orchard to meet Sam. He was already waiting for them.

„So have you found anything" he asked

„Dude, it's you who should look for, we're just a bait" Dean told him

„Yea for an hour I have a meeting with a profesor of local university to ask him about the pagan gods"

„Ok, so what should we do in the meantime?" Mary asked bored

„Oh, I'd have a few ideas…." Dean smiled and Mary hit him tho his shoulder „Shut up" she cocked her eyebrow.

„Hey, I don't have time for your flirting, I will be late" Sam told them „So, do you have anything else to say?"

„Nope" they both said

„So, I'll call you after the meeting" Sam said and walked to the Impala

„Hey, are you looking after my baby?"

„Of course" Sam replied, got into a car and went

„So, let's go back to the town" Mary said.

They walked in a town and went by the gas station. Dean wanted to ask about his car so Mary waited outside and Dean came in. Mary was bored so she paced, hummed some song of Led Zeppelin and waited for him. But after twenty minutes she began to worry about him so she went to find out where he is. She went to the store and after she entered the door her world fell into darkness.

Mary woke up and she didn´t remember what hapenned at all. The first thing she saw was Dean's face. He was sitting in the corner of the dark room and was watchng her.

„Hey, finally awake…" he told her gently „I was already getting worried"

„Where are we?" Mary asked confused

„I don't know. I guess it's some cellar or something."

„Shit, what happened?"

„I'm really not sure. I guess they knocked us down" he said with a frown. Mary looked around confused and then saw above them there is some cover. She stood up and tried to open it.

„I tried it already" Dean said with a disappointing in his voice

„So, we must hope Sam will help us soon" Mary said

„Baby, I don't think so…" Dean pointed to the opposite corner and when Mary looked over there, she saw Sam lying on the floor unconsciousness.

„Well, this isn't good at all" she said „What we are going to do?"

„Do you really want to know it?"

„Yes, I do"

„The true is…I don't know" he said

„It's really great" she said sarcastically

„Yes? So when are you so smart, why don't you devise anything?" he said to her angrily

„I'm a girl. You boys should know how to get out of the cellar" Mary deffended herself „and be so kind and don't yell at me"

„Sorry. But this situaiton is pissing me off!"

„Yeah, me to" she sat next to him „Dean?"

„Hmm?" he replied

„Thanks" she said

„For what?"

„For yesterday. You know…I really feel better than anytime before. But please, tell it to Sam. He deserves to know it but I wouldn't bear to talk about it again. Not yet."

„Of course, don't worry. And sorry I yelled at you before"

„It's ok, I understand. You are pissing me off too." she said with a smile

„Am I?" he cocked his eyebrow

„No, not really" she replied with a grin „You and Sam are the best friends which I ever have"

„Wau…I wouldn't wait I will sometime hear it from you"

„Well, I had to tell it because here is the real chance I will be the dinner for ugly scarecrow tonight" she said and Dean laughed. Then he wanted to say something but he heard Sam is awaking

„Sam? Are you alright, dude?"

„Yeah I think so" Sam answered but then he touched his forhead cos' he had major headache.

„What happend? Have you been on the meeting?" Mary asked

„Yea, I have. But how did I get here I have no idea"

„And what have you found out?" Dean asked impatiently

„Well, the scarecrow there is the Vanir, pagan god. People made them and they protected their town. Every year they sacrificed to him one man and one woman"

„All right, we know against we are standing now but how to destroy him?" Dean said

„For the resurrection of the vanir you need the sacred tree. On this tree, there should be some runes. I think, when we burn this tree then we destroy the Vanir"

„Wait, You THINK?!"

Than Sam sufficed to answer, the cover above them opened, they all looked up and saw the man from the gas station, Norman, his wife and sheriff. They had guns and were aiming to them. They ordered to Mary and Dean to go.

„It's time" the woman said


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

Dean and Mary walked in front of them and all the time felt the guns aiming to their back. When they arrived to the orchard, these three guys tied them to the appel trees.

„Hey, careful on my wrist ok? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate if I would bleed to death before your fuckin' srcarecrow takes me, would you?"

„Sweetheart…" the woman gave her an evil smile „the scarecrow doesn't care if you are bleeding a little"

In the mean time Dean is talking to sheriff who is tieing him to the tree.

„There's blood on your hands" Dean said to him

„We didn't kill them" sheriff replied with deep voice.

„How many cars have you hidden? How many clothes have you buried into ground?"

The man didn't answer, he only gave to Dean a look and then they all went away.

Mary tried to untied the ropes on her wrists but the stitches had still hurt her.

„So, what's the plan?" she asked

„I'm workin' on it" he said and tried to untie his ropes too but without success. After a few hours they were still sitting by the trees. It was getting dark slowly.

„You don't have any plan, do you?" she said

„I'm workin' on it…"

„Yeah I can see that" she said ironically „Maybe Sam could help us…when he would get out from that damned cellar, he could…." she said with hope but Dean interrupted her.

„Mary, he won't get out. Only if he would undermine but even though he would do it, that damned scarecrow will be already after dinner"

„Yes, I know. It was just a hope"

„Yeah, sorry. So…why did you kiss me in the morning?" he asked curiously

„You don't think we would get out of this, do you?" she replied

„Well, we have been in worse situation. But you didn't answer"

„Damn it, Dean, it was just a little kiss. Little, thankful and meaningless. That's all…"

„Alright, I just wanted to know it before I die. So…can you see the scarecrow?"

Mary tried to turn around but she couldn´t „No, I can't. But it´s getting dark and…My got, can you hear it?"

Dean shut up and heard some hard steps „Oh, shit" he said and quickly tried to untie the knots again. But the steps were nearing really quickly. Mary started to shake as she waited the death.

„Dean?" Dean heard some familiar voice

„Dad?! What the hell are you doing here?" he said in disbelief when he saw his father.

„I called you and both you and Sam didn't answer. I wanted to make me sure you are alright"

John said and untied first Dean and than Mary. When Dean was free, he turned over and found out, the scarecrow is gone.

„I think we should get out of here" he pointed to the empty cross. They all ran fast from the orchard. And Dean in run introduced Mary to his father.

„Hey dad, this is Mary. She's hunting with us now" he said to his father

„Nice to meet you but I think we should keep it until we get out of this damn place. You two are in danger. Where is Sam?"

„He is still in some damn cellar, I guess"

Suddenly they saw a light from flashlight. They wanted to run another direction but they were encircled. They stopped and watched people which were nearing with guns. They saw both Harley and his wife and Scotty. But suddenly Harley's chest was stabbed by some stick. Mary closed her eyes terrified and Harley's wife started to scream. But then the scarecrow took her too and towed them away. Everybody ran but Mary stayed behind so Dean grabbed her hand and they ran together. When they got out from the orchard they couldn't see anybody. Dean and Mary climbed into John's car and went to rescue Sam.

Next morning they all went to find the sacred tree.

„We should split up" John said and everybody went another way.

Some while later Sam found an old tree with some runes.

„Dean? Dad? I found it" he called and almost immediately saw his dad.

When everybody came to that tree, Dean set fire to it.

„Well, I have to go" John said to them

„What? Dad, you just arrived" Sam tried to argue

„Son, you must understand, I can't stay with you. It's too danger because I'm stronger when I'm alone. They're going to try to use you against me."

„Yeah but…" Sam wanted to say something but Dean interrupted him „Sam, he's right. He can´t stay with us"

„Ok…." Sam gave it up „but are you going to tell us when you find the demon? We should kill it together. We deserve it and Mary deserves it too."

„Yeah, alright son. Be careful." he said, climbed to his car and left. Dean, Sam and Mary just stand for a while and watched the departing lights.

„Come on, we have to go too" Dean said and turned away.

„Where?" Mary asked

„Out of this hell place"

They all got into Impala and left.

„Dean, you need rest" Mary put her hand on his shoulder. He drove already twelve hours. It was three hours after midnight and she knew he was exhausted. But he wanted to be from that town as far as they could. Sam fell asleep few hours ago.

„Yeah, we will take a break in next motel, ok?" he replied and rubbed his eyes

„If you want I can drive until we get to motel" Mary offered him.

„No thanks, I'm alright" Dean said

Mary nodded, looked from the window and watched the darkness. „Dean? Do you believe we are going to find that demon?"

„I'm sure. I'm not going to stop looking for it and my dad either"

„What do you know about this thing?"

„Not much. I only know the way he is killing but I don't know nothing more."

„So, how do you want to kill it?"

Dean sighted „I don't know. But I'm sure dad will find some way"

„Dean? Have you ever imagined your life if the fuckin' demon didn't kill you mom?"

„Sometimes…" he said

„What was that?" she asked curiously

„Well…I imagine mom and dad together,. They would have next child, my next sibling. Sam would go on the college, marry Jessica…."

„You would want next sibling?"

„Yea, why not? I always wanted a baby sister"

„Yeah, but what about you?"

„Me? I would be there and look after them, as always" he smiled

„You've never imagine your own life?"

„I have. I have my own plans before Sam went to college. I wanted my own family but I have responsibility to my dad"

„I see. But why do you think you can't have it? I think you could"

„No, I don't think so. There will be another demons. This is an endless fight. Are you going to finish with hunting after we will kill the Son of a bitch?"

„I don't know. I don't know anything else to do. I have no place to go, no friends, no parents…But when I'm hunter, then it's better for it. I don't have anything to lose."

„I know what you are talking about"

„But still, I think you could have your own life"

„Yea but only when I find some girl like me…" he said. Then they both kept quiet.

Dean drove and then he finnaly saw a motel.

„Here we go" he said to Mary who still stared from window and then he pulled off the motel.

„Sammy, wake up!" he shook with his baby brother and Sam was awake immediately.

All of them took the stuff and went to the room which they have rented. Finally, it has got three beds so no one had to sleep on the floor. They immediately fell onto their beds and fell asleep.

Mary was sitting on the floor in some warehous. Next to her, there was lying Sam. They both had tied hands and feet. Mary was scared but she didn't know why. She also felt somebody's presence. She hoped it was Dean but she knew it was something evil. Then she saw some young boy appeared from the darkness. He could be about twenty. He held a gun and Mary could feel his anger when he was aiming to them. He smiled at them evil.

„Why are you doing it?" Mary asked him

„I do only the orders from my master" he told to her with evil grin „Oh, next one is coming" he said and dissapeared into darkness but Mary still knew he was somewhere. She looked at Sam helpless and then she heard the sound of opened doors. They saw Dean with a gun to came in. He looked pissed off and immediately ran to them and untied them the ropes. Mary didn't understand why that boy didn't do something to stop them but nothing happend. Both Mary and Sam stood up and looked around. Then Mary saw the boy aiming to her and heard the shot. She waited for the death but Dean noticed the boy too and leaped ahead of her. Mary and Sam just saw Dean kneeling on the floor and from his stomach was gushing blood.

Mary immediately woke up and found out she's in the motel room. She looked around and saw, Dean was asleep calmly. But when she looked at Sam, he was awake too.

„Mary, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw she´s shaking.

„Nothing, Sam. It was just a dream" she whispered

„Dream or a vision?"

„I don't know sure. It was…I think it was a vision" she admited.

„Mary, was it in the warehous?" Sam asked her

„Yes…" she said „and there was a boy who…."

„…shot Dean" they both said unisono.

„What are we going to do?" she asked sadly

„I don't know but we don't have let it happen"

„Yeah, I don't let him to victimize himself to save me."

„Hey, what's up?" Dean woke up

„Nothing. We just can't sleep." Mary said to him although she hated to lie to him.

„So, come to lie down to me…." he blinked one eye at her but she just rolled her eyes „No, thanks"

„Ok then" he said, turned on the other side, covered his head by blanket and fell asleep again. Mary just looked at Sam helpless.

'We will talk in the morning' he mouthered an they both fell asleep.

When Mary woke up, Sam and Dean were still asleep. She got up quietly and went to the bathroom. When she got out of it she saw, Dean is gone and Sam is awake.

„Hey, morning. Where's Dean?" she asked after she looked around

„Morning too. He has just went to bring something for breakfast"

„Ok. Can we talk?"

„Sure. I guess we need to"

„Do you think we should tell him?"

„Well…I think we should. We shouldn't hide it"

„Yea, but Sam, I've never stoped anything I've seen in my dreams…."

„I have. We won't let him die"

„But what are we going to do? Maybe we should find that boy and just….knock him down"

„You can't knock him down Mary. It's not supernatural, it's a human"

„Yea, but did you hear what he said? He could be possessed. So what about to kindnap him and do an exorcism?"

„Mary, you even don't know him. Where do you think we should look for him?"

„Ok. So maybe we should look for some strange death or something…" she said and went over the laptop

„Mary, wait" Sam said

„What?"

„It's just…Dean told me about, ehm…about your childhood, and I'm sorry for that"

„It's ok. I'm sorry too"

„For what?"

„For lying" she raised her eyebrow

„I see. But Mary, when do you have got your first vision?"

„Uhm…a few weeks before my brother died, why?"

„Because I have visions too and it's because my mom have been killed by that demon. He did something to me and that's why I have visions but…you have it already before your brother died…"

„It's true" she thought for a while „O my god, my mom!" she said suddenly „That son of a bitch! eh…sorry. You know…they told us she died in a fire in our house but I've never realized it could be the same thing….shit, I'm so stupid!" she hit the wall by her fist

„Hey, it's ok. You couldn't know it…" Sam tried to calm her down

„Yeah, sorry. I'd better go to look for that boy" she said and looked for something in her bag. Then she put on the glasses and sat down to the laptop.

„So, who should tell him?" she asked without looking up from the screen.

But than Sam sufficed to answer Dean came in.

„Hey, morning" he said to Mary and handed her her cup „Hey, you're wearing glasses?!" he said when he looked at her better.

„Yeah, just sometimes…Thanks" she said when he gave her a cup of coffee and a muffin.

„What are you looking for?" he asked and looked at the screen over her shoulder

„Eh, job, of course" she answered and shot her look to Sam

„Hey, are you two alright? You both look like shit" he said when he looked from Sam to Mary

„Sure we are" Mary yawned „I'm just tired"

„Ok then…"

„Hey, I think I found something" she said suddenly

„What's it?" Dean asked and came over her

„It's several suicides. In the same town. All of them done the same way."

„What way?" Sam asked

„All of those people shot themselves"

„Where is it?"

„North Dakota"

„Great. So let's hit the road" Dean said and stood up.

They all packed their stuff and left the motel room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, thanks for reviews. I´m glad you like it.

and

**Nelle07**: answer to your quick question: It was Sam...lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

When they went to their car, Sam grabbed Mary's elbow and they both stopped.

„Hey, how do you know this is what we are looking for?"

„First, we're supposed to find it so I'm sure that's it. Second, there was a picture of two victims. They were husband and wife and on the picture were with their son…"

„That boy? Are you sure?"

„Yes, I'd know him anytime and I'm sure you'd too"

„Yea, I think I would"

„Alright then. When are we going to tell him?" Mary asked and nervously bit her bottom lip.

„Hey, you two are stayn' here?" Dean's voice interrupted them so they both headed to the car.

„Are you sure you´re alright?" Dean said suspiciously.

„Of course" Sam and Mary said unisono. Dean switch the music on.

They went for all day and Mary fell asleep but Sam just stared from the window.

„Sam, what's going on? You both are strange since yesterday night."

„Dean, we are alright, ok?"

„Is there something between you and Mary?"

„Dude, what?!"

„You heard."

„No, of course no. Dean, aren't you a little jealous and paranoic?" Sam smiled a little

„I just asked"

„Dean, I know you like her. Why can't you admit it? Why can't you both admit it?"

„I don't like her"

„See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

„Hey, alright, I like her. She's my friend. She's my friend as well as yours"

Sam just sighted and rolled his eyes „Dude, you're hopeless"

MARY´S POV

When I woke up, I couldn't move my hands nor my feet. I opened my eyes and I found out I'm in some warehouse. It was dark but nevertheless I colud see Sam lyin' next to me with tied hands and feet, just like me. But I felt there's someone else. I prayed so much it was Dean but something was telling me it's not him. I could feel his anger. Then I saw him. Some boy. He was holding a gun, aiming it to us and he smiling. That smile was evil and reminded me the smile of my (almost)step-mother and her brother.

„Why are you doing it?" I yelled at him although I knew it's vain.

„I do only the orders from my master" he gave me a grin. Oh, poor boy…

„Oh, next one is coming" he said and then he disappeared into darkness. Oh shit, it must be Dean. He's coming to rescue us. He looked really angry as he saw us on the floor. I waited that the son of a bitch do anything but nothing happend. Dean untied our ropes. But then I saw that guy. He was aiming to me with his gun and then I heard a shot. I knew I'm going to die but nothing happend. I opened my eyes and saw Dean on the floor. He held on his stomach and I saw blood was running between his fingers. Then I heard next shot and though that bastard killed Sam too, but I saw Sam was alright. But that guy was lying on the floor and was death. Sam quickly knelt next to me. Dean was lying on the floor now and I felt tears on my cheeks. Sam tried to find pulse but I knew what his look meant. He was death. Sam was crying too. No, I couldn't believe it. He couldn't be death. I didn't tell him I love him. Dean!

I woke up with a jerk and realized someone is shaking with me. I opened my eyes and saw no one else than Dean.

„Where are we?" I mumbled sleepily

„North Dakota. Come on, we will rent a room"

I got out the car and quaked for cold. I took my bag from the trunk and headed to the motel. We've rented some room and I immediately headed to the bathroom, as always. I had to take a shower. I knew I have to talk to Sam again. I have to ask him if he had the vision too. I got out the bathroom and Dean came in. I had the chance to talk to Sam.

„Sam. I had next vision. The same one. We need to tell him and right now" I said him

„Yea, I've seen you. Don't worry, we will tell him"

„I don't know what to do. What about just go there and kill that bastard before he'll kill Dean?"

„We talked about that. You can't kill human and maybe innocent human"

„Innoncent? Sam, didn't you see him? He's evil. He killed his family and is going to kill Dean!"

„Mary, lower your voice! We can't do anything rush. It was you who said he can be possessed. Maybe we could help him"

„Alright. We'll try to help him if he is really possessed. But when he attempts anything, I'm gonna kill him, ok?"

„Hey, what was that?" I turned around and saw Dean heading out the bathroom. He was wearing his grey T-shirt and boxers and was really cute. I didn't know how long he was listening to us.

„We're talking about this case" I said quickly and saw, Sam is giving me odd look.

„Dean we need to talk" he sighted

DEAN´S POV

I saw they are hiding something. I watched them since morning and they both were strange. I didn't really believe something is between them but I had to ask.

„What are you hiding?" I asked

„Well…" Sam started and I saw it was serious „both me and Mary had a vision yesterday night."

„What was that?" I asked curiously

„We've seen you die" Mary whispered and I saw, her bottom lip was trembling.

„Come again?"

„We were in some warehouse and some guy killed you" Sam replied

I expected many things but in no case this one.

„Dean, that guy who committed these murders is who we've seen in our dreams"

„So that's why we are here? To meet my murder? I'm not sure if this is the best thing we could do." I said. I couldn't believe, they took me into town where I should die.

„Dean, it's the only solution. You can't run ahead of it." he said to me and I knew he was right. I came over Mary who was crying now and wrapped my arm over her shoulders. I didn't like to see her crying, especially not for me.

„Hey, c'mon. Don't cry. I'm not going to die yet. You don't oust of me so easy" I smiled at her to try to calm her down. But she just frowned at me.

„This is not funny, Dean." she said

„Yea I know it's not funny. But you have the vision to stop it."

„That's the problem. I've never stopped anything I've seen before."

When I tried to calm her down, Sam left for some drink. It was very smart.

„You don't wanna know how it's going to happen?" she said between sobs

„Tell me"

„That…that guy aimed at me by his gun and you jumped in front of me to save me…" she started to cry again. I was sure I'd do it anytime to save her. It wouldn't be such a bad death. I didn't say anything but instead I hugged her. A short while later she has fallen asleep in my embrace. I couldn't help myself but I had to kiss her lightly and then I fell asleep too.

SAM´S POV

I decided to give them a little privacy. I knew, Dean liked her, maybe loved her. I left for some drink. When I went back for one hour later, I found them asleep in embrace. I knew Dean didn't say her about his feelings, he never did that. 'No chick-flicks' was his motto. I took a shower and headed to the bed too.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had that nightmare again and I saw, Mary had it too. She looked terrified but she tried to hid it. We both fell asleep again. I woke up in the morning.

„Good morning, sunshine" Dean said to me. I looked around sleepily and saw Mary is gone.

„Where is she?"

„She went for the breakfast"

„So…did you tell her?" I asked curiously

„I don't know what are you talking about"

„Dean, come on. We both know you love her. And I know she loves you. You both would have it easier when you would tell it."

„There's nothing to say" Dean said

„You're such a selfish jerk, Dean" I roared at him „Can't you see how does she worry about you? She hangs at you by her look. She cries your name from her sleep. Are you blind and deaf?"

„Oh shut up, Sam!" Dean yelled at me „Do you think I don't know it? But I can't tell it to her"

„Why Dean?" I didn't understand

„Can't you see it, Sam?" Dean said quietly „I can't tell to it her because I can't lose her. Look, dad lost mom, you lost Jessica. I just can't kill her like that." he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

„I'm sorry" I said and he just nodded.

„We have work to do" he said and started to load guns. Than Mary came in and brought a breakfast for everybody.

„Thanks" I said when I took my latté. She still had a sadness in her eyes but she tried to hid it.

„So, what are we going to do?" she asked and took a sip from her cup „Do you think we should go to talk with that boy?" She asked and I looked at Dean.

„Well, I think we should" he said

„I think so" I agreed

„Ok. But shouldn't you stay here?" Mary turned to Dean

„Mary, look, it happend in warehouse. What do you think it'd happen when we'll go there alone? He's going to knocked us down and then Dean will find us in that warehouse. That's what we don't want to" I argued

„Alright. We all go. But what are we going to say?"

„I think we should look around there" Dean said

GENERAL POV

In the meantime, Sam and Dean went to talk to that guy, Mary climbed up on the roof and then she got into the window. She realized she's in his room. She stayed quiet for a while to make herself sure boys are talking to him and then she looked around. She didn't find anything strange but then she looked at wall above the bed and she saw inverted cross. She looked for anything else but found nothing. She headed to his bathroom but she knew there's nothing. Nothing strange except the cross. She looked at her watch. It was time to get off. She headed back to the window but she tripped up over the carpet. She rose up again and when she turned back, she saw there is one more cabinet she didn't checked out. She opened it and started to breath faster. She could see antique daggers, some books of black magic and guns. She knew that gun from her dreams. She has no more time because she heard, boys are leaving. She took the gun and headed to the window. When she climbed from the window she saw that boy in doorway. She quickly climbed on the roof and then jumped down to the bush. Sam and Dean just stared at it and finally Sam ran to her and helped her to get out from the bush.

„Thanks" she said

„What was that?" he asked

„I'm going to explain it later. We should go now and quickly" she said so they both ran fast to the car and got into.

„So?" Dean looked at her

„Well, he has an inverted cross above his bed. And daggers and books of black magic instead schoolbooks. And this one" she showed them the gun.

„You've took it?!" Sam asked in disbelief. „Hey, it wasn't the best idea. Now he has the reason why to go after us"

„Hey Sam, don't you know this gun? It's the same what…you know…And by the way, he would have the reason anyway because he've seen me."

„What?!"

„Yes, Sam. I know I fucked it"

„Hey, calm down. You both." Dean said.

They all kept quiet for all ride to the motel. It was getting dark. Mary entered to their room and put the gun under her pillow.

„What should we do now?" she asked quietly

„Well, I don't know" Sam was helpless „We should prepare for him" he said and started to load his gun and Mary did the same.

„Hey, we should decide about the funeral" Dean joked

„Come again?" Sam didn't understand

„Burial or cremation…serious thing" he smiled but Mary frowned.

MARY´S POV

It was really, really bad joke and I wasn't in mood for it. But maybe I just overstated it.

„You are such a jackass, Dean!" I roared at him, headed to the bathroom and banged a door. I really needed to be alone. I took a shower.

When about half an hour later I left the bathroom, there was only Dean in the room.

„Where is Sam?" I asked him

„He went for some food" he said „Hey, I'm sorry. I know you worry"

„No, I overstated it. I shouldn't yell at you" I apologized too. I was really tired so I lay down onto my bed and fell asleep. I woke up about one hour later. Dean was still awake and cleaned the guns.

„Hey, Sam's not back yet?" I asked

„No, I'm about to call him" he said and took his cell phone. But Sam didn't answer.

„Shit!" Dean said and took one of his gun

„What are you doing?" I asked but I knew it really good.

„I'm going to find him. Stay here"

„No, I'm going too" I argued but he came to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

„Mary, you have to stay here. Look, when Sam would come back and no one would be here, he would be going to look for us. Stay here, I'll find him" he said.

I knew he was right. I looked into his eyes and nodded. God, I was about to say him about my feelings but he turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

MARY´S POV

I didn't know what to do. I lay down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. But for a while I was a little thirsty so I stood up and went to the fridge for some drink. But when I headed to my bed again, I almost stopped breathe because the lights started to flick. I knew really good what does that mean. Suddenly the doors opened and I saw that boy. He held a dagger. Without hestitation I grabbed one of Dean's guns and aimed to him. But than I sufficed to do anything he did few steps to me and the gun flew of my hand and fell on the ground. He neared to me slowly and I backed ahead of him. But suddenly I bumped my bed and fell down. He came to me and bent to me. I waited a punch bud instead it he reached under my pillow and took the gun.

„I think it's mine" he said and smiled.

„What do you want from me?" I yelled at him „and what did you do to Sam?"

„Hey, calm down. I don't want anything but my master wants you death. And not only you. And what I did do to Sam? You're going to find it out really soon" he said and knocked me down

I woke up in the warehouse. But now I was sure, this wasn't a dream. This was real. My hands and feet were tied and Sam's too. I saw Sam was trying to untie his ropes but it was hopeless.

„Sam? What are we going to do?" I asked

„I don't know"

But suddenly we shut up because we saw that bastard. He was aiming at us with his gun. As always…Shit, this isn't good.

„Why are you doing it?" I yelled at him with anger

„I do only the orders from my master" he said and gave us a grin „Oh, next one is coming" he said and disappeared.

Shit, it's Dean. Sam was realizing it too. The door opened and Dean came in with a shotgun. Damn it, he's really crazy. Why is he doing it when he knows what's going to happen?!

„Dean, you jackass, what you're doing?!" Sam roared at him madly but he ignored him and ran to us. This is really going to be bad. He started to untie our ropes.

„Dean, damn it, get out of here!" I told him

„Shut up, you both" he said and helped Sam to his feet. But I saw that guy aiming at me. Again. I knew Dean noticed him too and saw he's about to leap to the shot. Than that bastard fired I pushed Dean with full might and he fell on the ground. I knew he's alright but I felt sharp pain in my stomach and suddenly everything was fuzzy. I heard next shot and saw, that boy is death but then my world fell into a darkness.

DEAN'S POV

I just stood there and everything seemed like a nightmare. Sam has shot that boy but Mary was lying on the floor in a pool of blood from her stomach. I knelt next to her and brushed strands of hair from her forehead. Sam knelt next to me and I felt tears in my eyes. Why did she do it? I was that one who should die. But I knew the answer. She loved me as well as I loved her. I really was a selfish jerk, Sam was right. I was an idiot. I saw Sam is looking for her puls but I was sure she's death and I fell tears on my cheeks.

„Dean?" I heard my brother „Dean, she's alive!" he said but I didn't understand what was he meaning so I just stared at him

„Dean, can you hear me?! I said she's alive! We must take her to hospital. NOW!" It woke me up and I took her unconsciousness body and we both ran to the car.

„I will drive" Sam told so I threw him keys. I sat with Mary to the backseat. Sam drove really fast but nevertheless I barked at him to drive faster every five minutes. The hospital wasn't far but for me it was like eternity than we got there. Finally we arrived to the hospital and doctors looked after her immediately.

Sam and I waited in a hallway. I was pacing in the hallway but Sam was sitting on the bench.

„Hey, how do you feel?" he asked me

„I'm alright" I told him but he knew it was lie.

„Dean, don't blame yourself. You couldn't do anything." Sam told me

„Sam, stop it. I was the one, who should die, not she"

„Yea, but she didn't" he said and I knew my baby brother was right. She didn't die. She's alive…But how could I look into her eyes when I knew, she's hurt because of me…

We waited there for several hours and then finally the doctor came.

„You two brought Ms. Mary O'Conner?" he asked

„Yes" Sam answered „How is she?"

„Well, she's in coma. She lost much blood and her stomach was really damaged. But she's going to be alright."

„Can we see her?" I asked him with hope.

„You're her relatives?"

„I'm her boyfriend" I said immediately and felt Sam's look.

„Ok, then. It's room 203" he told and Sam thanked him.

We both ran to her room. But when we opened the door, ahead of us arose the worst look I've ever seen. She was lying on the bed and everywhere was tubes. One tube led into her mouth to help her breathe. Into her arm led the infusion and I thought she wouldn't like it because I knew how is she afraid of the needles.

There was two cheers so we sat down and just looked at her. We both were quiet but I needed to say something.

„Sam? You were right"

„Sorry?" he didn't understand

„I was a selfish jerk."

„No, I didn't mean that seriously. I know what you wanted to do in that warehouse"

„Yea, but I didn't do it"

„Dean, do you remember what did you tell me when Jess died? 'Don't blame yourself. It's going to kill you'. And Mary even didn't die. After she'll be awake, you should talk"

„Yes, I know. Thanks. But you were also right I love her" I admited

„I'll leave you alone, ok?" he offered and I nodded. When he left, I took her hand gently.

„Mary, can you hear me, honey? Oh, sorry, I know you hate when I call you like that. I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you do it. I'm sorry I was joking about my death. When I wouldn't do that, you probably would be ok. And I'm sorry I didn't…" I didn't complete the sentence because suddenly Mary opened her eyes. But she couldn't speak because of the tube in her mounth. I was in shock.

„Mary, wait for a minute I'll bring a doctor" I told her and was about to leave but she grabbed my hand and I understood she didn't want to be alone. „Ok, I'm not going to leave you but you need a doctor" I said and went to a door. I waved at Sam and he ran to the room.

„Mary, you're awake?" he was in shock too.

„Sam, go for a doctor" I ordered, he nodded and ran

I sat back to Mary and took her hand again „Hold on. Soon you will be able to speak"

Soon came the doctor and a nurse and banished me and Sam from the room. We just sat on the bench in front of the room. We waited for half an hour. Then the doctor got out the room and headed to us.

„Is she alright?" I asked anxiously

„Yes, you can see her. We have extubed her now so she can speak."

„Thanks" I said. Sam decided to leave us alone again so he left for some drink and I entered her room.

She really looked better than before.

„Hey there" I said

„Hey" she smiled

„How do you feel?"

„Well, I've been better before" she smiled again. I sat down again.

„Are both you and Sam alright?"

„Of course. Don't worry" I answered but then we both were quiet and didn't know what to say. I didn't know if she heard what I was telling her before. She was quiet, just watched me with odd look. But finnaly she said something.

„Hey, you didn't complete the sentence before" she said with a small smile

„You heard that?" I asked nervously

„Of course. I think we need to talk but not before you said what you wanted to" she cocked her eyebrows „You didn't do what?"

Ok, when she wants to know, she will. I took her hand again.

„I didn't tell you, you're something more than friend to me" I said. Something more than friend?! Shit, what was that?! I'm such an idiot! I looked at her but she didn't laughed at all.

She just smiled a little

„What am I for you than? Tell me…"

„I love you" I finally said.

„Really?" she gave me a grin „I thought you can't stand me…"

„That was really long time ago" I said

She gave me a sweet smile „I love you too."

I smiled at her and finally kissed her.

For a while we stopped „I thing you need to rest" I said

„After kissing?" she laughed but when I stood up and was about to leave her in quiet, she grabbed my hand again and her smile disappeared

„Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Just until I fall asleep" she looked at me with her puppy eyes so I sat up and just watched her until she fell asleep.

When I was sure she's sleeping, I left her alone and got out from the room. There was Sam sitting on the bench in the hallway. When he saw me, he handed to me a cup of coffee.

„Thanks" I said and took a sip

„So?" he asked curiously

„She's better now" I answered

„Yea, I know but I mean…did you talk?"

„Oh…yea we did"

„So did you tell her about your feelings?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes

„Yes Sam, I told her everything"

„And?" he cocked his eyebrows curiously

„Well…" I hesitated a little „…we kissed"

„Did you? Finally…"

„Shut up!" I said with a smile

„So you're a couple?"

„I guess so…"

MARY'S POV

When I woke up, I didn't remember anything what happened before. I felt a tube in my mouth so I couldn't speak. I knew the infuse led into my arm and in my stomach I felt sharp pain. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. It was like some horrible nightmare from which I couldn't escape. But then I heard some voice and I recognized it was Dean

„Mary, can you hear me, honey? Oh, sorry I know you hate when I call you like that. I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you do it. I'm sorry I was joking about my death. When I wouldn't do that, you probably would be ok. And I'm sorry I didn't…" he didn't completed the sentence coz' I opened my eyes.

I wanted to say anything but I couldn't because of the damn tube. He wanted to go for a doctor but I needed him here. I grabbed his hand and he understood. He just waved for Sam and he has brought the doctor. They finally pulled the tube out of my mouth. I was sick from that. But I really wanted to see Dean. I already remembered what happend in that warehouse. Wau, I victimized myself for him.

Finally he came into my room again.

„Hey there" he said

„Hey" I replied and knew, I should say something more. But I smiled at least.

„How do you feel?"

„Well, I've been better before" I smiled again but I felt very stupid as I was lying there with all of those tubes and that damn EKG has signaled my very quickened heartbeat.

„Are both you and Sam alright?" I asked him. Shit, I won't tell him, I can't. Damn it!

„Of course. Don't worry" he replied. You also could say something more, Dean. After that was an awkward silence. I knew I should say something, so I took all my courage.

„Hey, you didn't complete the sentence before" I said and I even seduced conjure up the smile onto my face.

„You heard that?" he asked and looked a little nervous.

„Of course. I think we need to talk but not before you said what you wanted to" I said „You didn't do what?" I really tried to be nice.

„I didn't tell you, you're something more than friend to me" he said and I smiled at him. Aww, he was really cute.

„What am I for you than? Tell me…" I was curious

„I love you" He said. OH MY GOD! He said it. He REALLY said it. I gave him a grin. I still couldn't believe.

„Really? I thought you can't stand me…"

„That was really long time ago"

„I love you too" I smiled and felt I'm blushing.

He smiled at me and I saw he's closing in to me. I looked into his eyes and saw so much emotions. Love, tenderness, relief, but also sadness. Finally he kissed me gently. When we pulled away, he told me, I should rest.

„After kissing?" I laughed but when he stood up and was about to leave, I grabbed his hand

„Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Just until I fall asleep" I looked at him and he sat down and gave me a smile. I fell asleep with thought on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys again!

So I have put another chapter. I´m _sooo_ glad Dean and Mary are finally together although it probably was the biggest chick-flick you have ever seen:)

I really wanted to write nice and romantic Christmas chapter but I don´t have any time for it. I´ll try to put next chapter until Christmas but I don´t promise anything… I have a little problem with presents and everything and…you know that, too:)

I will apprecciate your rewiews…

Mary


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

SAM'S POV

I still couldn't believe what happened. In one while Mary was alright and then I saw her lying in the pool of blood. It was like nightmare. I saw Dean was crying but she was alive. When we waited in the hospital, I watched my older brother and the thoughts were running through my head. I've never seen my brother to care about someone so much, besides Cassie. I was sure he loves her. And she? She has to love this jerk when she victimized herself. I hoped they are going to tell it. I didn't mention but nothing piss me off more than my brother's chicks for one night. I hoped this is going to be something more. If they ever tell it…

I could see the relief in my brother's eyes when the doctor said, she's going to be ok. But then his expression changed when he saw her. I have to admit, it was terrible look. I felt like a crap when I looked at my friend, who was in coma and into her mouth led the tube. I was about to give to my brother some privacy but he wanted to talk. He admited he loves her. Finally. I left him alone with her but when he waved at me for a few minutes later, I was in shock. She was awake. I ran fast for the doctor.

When they finally said we can see her again, I let Dean to see her alone. They really needed to talk. I went for some coffee. Some time later Dean came out from her room and I could see the relief in his eyes. I knew he told her and he admited. I was glad for him.

GENERAL POV

Mary left in the hospital for a week. Then she couldn't stand it there. Dean was with her all the time, except the time she ordered him to take some rest. They stayed in the local motel. Sam was with her too. She liked him like her brother. Dean was always the same geek boy but when he was with her, he became gently and nice and he took care about her.

They stayed in that motel for an another week and waited until Mary will be ok. But after one week she decided to do something. Everybody was staying in that two rooms for a week and all of them were frustrated. Especially Dean.

Mary was sitting onto his lap and they were kissing almost half an hour. Sam was looking at his laptop and trying to find some job. But after an half hour he started to be disgusted and finally looked up from the screen.

„Could you two stop with that, just for a while" he said

„I really think you should find a girlfriend, Sammy" Dean told him and kissed her again. Sam just rolled his eyes. But then Mary stood up and headed to the bathroom.

„Hey, don't you two want to go out tonight? I'm terribly bored" she said in the meantime she looked into a mirror and brushed her hair.

„What do you say, Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother

„Hey, it's Sam. But….yes, why not? Well….if you stop with kissing for a while"

Dean stood up too and took his leather jacket and Sam closed his laptop.

„Found anything?" Dean asked

„Nothing" Sam answered „Mary, yor're ready?"

„In a second" her voice echoed from the bathroom and a little while later she came out. When Dean looked at her, he whistled. „You look…" he couldn't find the right word.

„Beautiful? Sweet? Cute? Different?" she advised.

„All of that" he said. She was wearing the blue jeans, light blue tank top and denim jacket. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Both Sam and Dean was staring at her because she ALWAYS wore the black clothes.

„What happend?" Dean asked confused

„I just needed the change. Is it bad?" she replied

„You look wonderful" he told her and when they were coming from the door, he wrapped his arm over her waist

„Why did you always wear the black clothes, Mary?" Sam asked curiously because he realized they have never asked her

„Well, I'm not sure. I always wore black clothes since high school. I guess it was my style and at the same time the defense against the others. I guess, no one is going to kick ass to rough girl with black nails and eyelines"

„You had black nails???" Dean was amazed

„Yea, I had. I told you I wasn't good girl. Teachers, aunt and uncle hated me"

„Mary, I´m sure they didn't. Maybe they were only rigid" Sam said

„No. They hated me since I made out with Billy McKinney in the toilet." she screwded her face a little.

„Whoe, whoe…you did what?!" Dean was in shock.

„You heard right" she told

Finally they arrived to the pub. They all sat down at the small table and ordered some drink. They were chating and drinking their beers. It was almost midnight and they ended with snooker and sat back at the table.

„Hey, where are you going?" Mary asked when Dean stood up again.

„You can guess" he answered and headed to the toilets.

„Mary, do you want next drink?" Sam asked and when she nodded, he went to the bar to order next drinks. Mary stayed at the table alone and looked around bored. She noticed some guy is looking at her and then he headed to her. His walk proved he's drunk.

„Hey" he said when he arrived to her.

„Hey" she answered but she frowned a little. But he ignored it and sat down next to her.

„What does a pretty girl like you do alone in the bar?" he asked and bent to her closer.

„I think it's not your business" she told him „and you should go, I'm not alone here"

„Come on, we could have a little fun" he put his hand onto her thigh but she pushed his hand away.

„Oh, what a stubborn girl, I love it" he said and tried to kiss her on the neck.

„Hey, stop it!" she yelled at him and tried to push him away but he ignored it and pulled her closer. She tried to get away from him but he kept her tightly. She prayed to have a gun but then she heard a familiar voice behind her

MARY'S POV

„Hey, some problem here?"

The guy looked up and saw Dean. He looked calmly.

„Mind your own business" he barked at him.

„She's my business" Dean replied and hit that guy to the jaw. That guy just shook his head and wiped blood from his mouth. Then he stood up too and tried to hit him back but Dean kicked him to the stomach. A short while later they were in the fight. Sam arrived with the drinks and just stare at them for a while. But then he pulled them away from themselves and hold Dean to don't let him kill that guy. But then we noticed the owner of that bar is aiming at them his airgun.

„Get the hell off my bar. Everyone of you. Now, or I'm calling the cops" he said to us so we headed to the doors. When we headed to Impala I looked at Dean. He looked mad. I saw, he has the black eye.

„Hey, are you alright?" he asked me

„Yes. You?"

„I'm super. What is it?" he looked at my neck. I knew I had a bruise on it from that guy.

„It's nothing. But you have a black eye because of me" I told him

„It's not because of you but because of that asshole. Did he do it to you?" he touched my neck

„Bastard, if I ever see him, I'm gonna kill him!"

„Dean, calm down. You have almost killed him right now" I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his hand over my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

We came into our room and I immediately headed to the bed. Sam went back to his laptop and Dean went to take a shower. In the meantime he was in the bathroom, I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I breathed hard because I had next nightmare. Next vision. I felt Dean´s hand over my waist and his breath on my neck. But I jumped from the bed and that woke him up.

„Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

„Dean, we have to go." I started to pack my stuff quickly but Dean stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

„Mary, calm down. First, tell me, what did you see"

„I…I saw my aunt and uncle. They were killed by some demon.They were on the ceiling!" I roared.

„You had a vision?" Sam was awake and now was watching me with wide eyes

„Yes. And we have to go" I said. They looked at each other and nodded. Sam got off his bed and they both started to pack their stuff too. In ten minutes we were ready for the ride.

We arrived to Utah a few hours later. It was 9 a.m. and Dean pulled off our house.

„Hey, are you going to be alright?" Sam looked at me and I nodded. We climbed out the car and headed to front door. We rang the doorbell and for a while we heard the steps. I swallowed for a few times and then the door finally opened. I saw my aunt. She looked like she's in shock. But then she hugged me. That has shocked ME…

„My god, Mary…I'm so glad you're back. I've never forgiven myslef we let you go" she said

„Come in" she said. I just smiled at her because I didn't know what to say. 'You mean you

have banished me' I mumbled but fortunately she didn't hear me. We all came in and I noticed everything was like before I left. We headed to the living room. There I saw my uncle. When he saw me, he hugged me too. I started to be a little tired from it. They're acting like nothing happend. I remembered I haven't introduced Sam and Dean.

„Oh, this is my friends, Sam and Dean" I introduced them.

„I always knew you are going to came back" my aunt told me after they shook their hands.

„Well, you know, actually I came only for a few days. Sorry but I can't stay here." I replied

„But…But you know you always have a home here" she said. 'Yea, really? Home from what you both banished me and told me to never come back?' I though but I said nothing coz' I didn't want to hurt her. And then, we needed to stay there for a few days to save them.

„Ok, so, could we stay here for a few days?" I asked

„Of course. Your friends can stay in a rooms for guests" my uncle offered

„Well, I think, Dean could stay in my bedroom"

„Oh…sure" my aunt replied. That was really awkward but I needed Dean next to me.

„So, guys, you can act like at home" my uncle said to Sam and Dean

„I'm going to show them the rooms" I said so we all took our bags and went upstairs.

„Sorry for that" I told them. „It was…awkward"

„It's ok." Sam replied.

„So, this is the room for guests" I pointed to the first door. „This is bathroom and this is my aunt's and uncle's bedroom" I showed the rooms. „And my room" I opened the doors. I took a deep breath because I saw everything on its place. We all came into and boys looked around.

„Wau, it's amazing" Dean said when he saw my collection of CD's. „Hey, you have all albums of Scorpions" he was amazed

„Yea, of course, it's my favourite"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Guys!

Hey again! I know this is not Christmas chapter what I promised but I hope you will like it too. And please, reveiw because it means very much for me.

And I want to wish you Merry Christmas. I have to admit I'm not in Christmas mood at all. Maybe it's because there's no snow in our country. So I hope you will enjoy it more.

Bye!

Mary


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

MARY'S POV

We put our bags to our rooms and then went downstairs to talk to my aunt and uncle. We chatted almost all day. Then we went to my room to talk about the demon. We didn't know what to do so we talked till midnight but we didn't find anything.

„Hey, there is the only thing we could do" Dean said finally.

„What is it?" I asked

„We have to call dad. Look, we really should, he would like to know it. He's hunting it more than twenty years."

„You right" Sammy told him „He's going to kill us when we wouldn't say it to him"

„Yea" Dean said, pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

„Come on, answer me, dad…..Dad? It's Dean….Yea, we're alright. We are in Utah, by Mary's aunt and uncle. I really think you should come here. Mary had vision, she has seen something is going to kill her relatives and…we aren´t sure but, it could be the same thing that killed mom and….we don't know what to do…..Yes, sir… Yea, we will. And dad? Please hurry." we listened Dean´s talk to his father.

„So?" I asked when he hanged up.

„He's heading here. I'm not sure but I would say, he has foreseen something before. He didn't ask much." Dean said and I saw the relief on his face. I realized he was really helpless and that wasn't soothing at all.

Sam decided to go to his bedroom. We all came to the hallway, Sam headed to the bedroom and Dean and I went downstairs to the kitchen. My aunt and uncle were already asleep and all house was quiet. I opened the fridge and took two beers. We both sat down onto the counter, drank our beers and was quiet. But after few minutes we began kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed his hair by my hand. He put his hands underneath my top and I felt them on my back. We haven't any sex yet because we shared the room with Sam and all I wanted now was him.

„I…I think we should go upstairs" I told him between kisses.

We ran upstairs and flew into my room. Our kissing became more and more passionate and I pulled off his T- shirt. He did the same and then we fell onto my bed. I climbed onto him and kissed his neck and chest. But then he pulled me closer and rolled over so I cloud feel his firm body above me.

„I love you" he whispered to my ear all the time and kissed my neck.

Welll…ehm…you know what happen then…

DEAN'S POV

I woke up next morning and was afraid to open my eyes to find out it was just a dream. But I felt her head on my chest, smelled the smell of her hair and felt the touch her skin on mine. I looked at her and saw she's smiling from sleeping. I couldn't believe how much I fell for this girl. I touched gently her cheek and kissed the top of her head. She opened her beautiful eyes and chuckled at me with hers sweetest smile.

„Morning, sweetheart" I whispered.

„What's the time?" she asked.

„Ten a.m."

She didn't say anything but instead she kissed me lightly. „I love you"

„I love you too" I answered. „Damn it, Sam! Can't you knock?!" I exclaimed when my brother opened the door and shut them again as he saw us.

„Sorry. But you should get up, I found something" his voice echoed through the door.

„I swear I'm gonna kill him" I cursed. Mary sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

„Hey, you alright?" I asked her

„Of course" she said and started to look for her clothes. I did the same. „Dean?" she looked up at me with unusually serious expression on her face.

„Yes?"

„What would you do if I would become pregnant?" she asked and I was in shock.

„Come again?"

„You know, we weren't much careful. We weren't careful at all. What would you… what would we do?"

„Come on, Mary, aren't you afraid I'm such a bastard and would leave you, are you?" I frowned.

„No, Dean, of course not. But…we're hunters. What would we…" I didn't let her to complete the sentence.

„Honey, do you remember what you said to me once? We talked about our lives and what we want. You were the one who said I still can have my own family, weren't you? We would devise something" I told her and she didn't reply. But I still couldn't get this thought from my head.

„Do you think you're pregnant?" I asked her suddenly. She laughed a little.

„Do you think I can recognize it after one night?"

„I don't know. Maybe…"

„Of course not"

„Ok…" we both blushed a little when we came out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. There we found Sam at the table drinking coffee. Mary's aunt was making coffee for us right now.

„So, here you are" she said when she handed to us the cups of coffee and then she looked at the clocks „I really should go to work. Oh, Mary, I almost have forgotten…I and your uncle are going to our neighbour tonight. Melissa Fletchly, do you remember her?"

„Maybe" she replied and I saw she's trying to remember who the hell is Melissa Fletchly.

„Ok, I've got to go." her aunt said and left.

„Ok, so….Sam, what did you want to tell us?" Mary asked.

„Oh, sure…Dean, do you remember what dad told us about the demon? About the signs which precede him?"

„Do you mean the signs like an electric storm?"

„Yea, exactly. You guys can guess, where was the electric storm yesterday?"

„Oh shit" I said quietly „Listen, dad told me we should be careful. He told me we have to get them to safety but…we can't stop him by our guns. Nor rock solt, nor silver bullets, penthagrams, nothing…"

„Greate, so what are we supposed to do?" Mary said ironically.

„Just get them out. We mustn't do anything without dad"

„And what if he come and the demon will be already gone?"

„Mary, we can be sure we will find him but now…now it's needless to try to fight when you know it's vain. It's needless to victimized yourself. We will find out the way how to destroy it" Sam said suddenly and I gave him surprised look. It wasn't usual my brother agreed with my father.

„Ok" she admited.

„So…Mary, what exactly did you see in your vision? Did you see the place, or do you know a time?" Sam asked.

„No." she frowned „The only thing I clould see was them on the ceiling. They screamed and then burned up"

„It's ok. We have to watch them. Mary, do you know what neighbour is it?" I asked calmly

„I think so. I think it's the house next to this one."

„Ok. We have got a time. We are going to watch them from these windows. We can see what´s happening there" I offered and they both nodded.

„So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked

„I don't know what about you but I'm going to take a shower" I said and headed to the bathroom.

GENERAL POV

It was almost midnight and they all sat by windows with binoculars.

„I'm starting to fall asleep" Mary yawned „Seen anything?" she yelled at Dean who was in the next room.

„Nothing. Hey, it's incredible" Dean shouted at her.

„What?" she yelled.

„They're drinking coffee almost four hours"

„It's nothing. I remember they stayed there for all night"

„Are you kiddin' me?!"

„No"

„I have to say, yesterday night was funnier than this one"

„Oh, really? Thanks"

„You're welcome"

„Hey, keep this craps until you will be alone" Sam's voice echoed from other room.

„Sam, have I told you yet you should find a girlfriend?" Dean roared at him.

„Twice"

Dean wanted to say something but then he noticed the people in the next house suddenly looked up at the ceiling, as if they heard something. Then Mary's uncle rose up and headed to the second floor. They saw his silhouette and guessed he tried to switch the lights on but nothing happened. But instead the lights in the first floor started to blink.

„Damn it! C'mon, quick!" Dean cursed and they all ran to the next house. Dean knocked loudly on the door but no one came to open. Sam ran fast around the corner to look through the window.

„They aren't there" he said when ran back.

„Shit" Dean cursed again and kicked the door.

They had guns but they knew they are useless. They ran fast to the next floor. But they found no one. They stayed in the bedroom and didn't know what to do. But suddenly Mary felt something on her face. Dean looked at her and stayed staring at her with wide open eyes because he recognised it was blood dropping from the ceiling. They all looked up and they could see three bodies on the ceiling. Mary gasped for breath and Dean grabbed her and pressed her to his chest.

„Don't look at it!" he said but suddenly the bodies burned up. Neither of them could move but then they heard some voice.

„Dean! Sam! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here!"

They turned around and saw their father. Finally they moved. Dean grabbed Mary and pulled her away.

„No! Let me go!" Mary yelled when Dean pulled her outside of that house „Can you hear me?! LET ME GO! I have to save them!" she fell on the ground as she tried to disengage from his grasp. She stayed lay on the ground and cried. Both Sam and Dean knelt next to her and tried to comfort her.

„Please, let's go. I can't stay here anymore. I can't go to our house" she said after she calmed down a little.

„Don't worry. You needn't go there. We will sleep in motel" Dean said and helped her to stand up. In the meantime Sam went to bring their stuff.

„Dad, where were you so long?" Dean looked at his father „I told you we don't know what to do and…"

„…Dean, stop it!" Mary interrupted him quietly „It wasn't your dad's fault. He would come sooner if he could. I really don't blame you." she said to John.

„You're right. I'm sorry" Dean apologized.

„It's alright, son. I think we should go"

„Yea. Can you walk, Mary?" Dean asked solicitously.

„I think so" she said but when she tried to walk, she almost fell on the ground so Dean caught her and supported her on the way to the car. Sam brought the bags and got them to the trunk and then they pulled out.

Dean pulled off a motel in the next town. He looked at the rearview mirror and found out she's asleep.

„I go to check us in. Can you watch her?" Dean said to Sam and climbed out of the car. When he looked around, he saw his dad's truck. He rented a room and went to the car.

„Sam, could you take our stuff from here?" he asked and his brother nodded. Dean opened the back door, took her up and headed to their room. His father got out from his car too and joined them. Dean came into the room and gently put Mary on the bed.

„So, tell me what exactly happened there" John said when all of them sat on the bed or on the sofa.

„Well…" Dean started „…Mary had a vision as the demon killed her relatives so we went there. They went to visit their neighbours and we watched them from the windows to rescue them in time. When we saw something's happening, we ran there but it was late. We looked for them anywhere and when we were in that bedroom, some drops fell onto Mary's face. When we looked up, we saw them on the ceiling. And you know the rest" Dean said briefly.

„Yes. But…she had a vision? That means that someone close to her was killed by this demon before…"

„Yea, it was her mother and then her brother" Sam said quietly „That's why she has the visions" when Sammy told that, their father rose up and started to pace.

„Her mother was killed by that demon?! Damn it, when you were about to say it to me?!" he said angrily. Sam wanted to argue but Dean interrupted him.

„Are you kiddin'me?! When YOU were about to listen to us?! When should we tell it to you when you don't answer the call and in Burkitsville you left so fast that we almost didn't suffice to say you good bye!" Dean shouted at him but when he saw Mary stirred a little, he lowered his voice. He waited his father is going to be more than angry but nothing happened.

„You're right, son. It's not easy to reache me" he said calmly and boys looked at him confusedly. „Yes, I admit it. But for next time, Dean, don't yell at me!"

„Yes, sir" Dean answered.

„So now, you should know why I was late today. I found something what could destroy that bastard forever and I had to get it."

„What is it?" Sam asked curiously. Their dad went to his bag and pulled out a gun. It looked very old. „This Colt can kill it" he said

After they talked about the Colt and about the demon, they headed to their beds.

„Boys, I'm leaveng tomorrow morning. Early so…"

„Dad, you aren't going with us?" Sam asked.

„Sam, we have spoken about this. I can't stay with you." he said and Sam nodded.

„So…be careful. Every one of you. And Dean…take care about Mary. She needs you now."

„Yes. So you know…" Dean didn't complete his sentence and his father laughed a little.

„Son, it wasn't so hard to recognize it" he said and Dean blushed a little. Then they all fell asleep.

Dean woke up early, it was still darkness. But his father was already gone. For a while he didn't realized why he woke up so early but then he heard that again. Mary screamed from her sleeping. Dean noticed Sam's awake too. He shook her gently to wake her up. She stopped scream and opened her eyes. She looked confused.

„Honey, are you alright?" he asked.

„I think so" she answered and instantly fell asleep again. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

„Do you think she's going to be ok?" Sam asked.

„I hope so" Dean replied sadly. He gently touched her cheek and forehead and then frowned a little.

„I think she has a fever." he said then.

„I'm not surprised by that" Sam answered, climbed out of the bed and brought a wet towel.

„Here" he said and handed a towel to Dean.

„Sam…I don't know what to do" Dean said suddenly with serious expression.

„Dean, just put it on her forehead…."

„Damn it, Sam, I didn't mean that" Dean said a little angrily and in the meantime put the wet towel on her forehead „ I meant…I don't know what to do for her. Look, no matter what she says, it was our fault. We should protect them. WE made mistake."

„Dean, what else could we do? Nothing. And then…can you realize what could happen when we would arrived there in time?" he lowered his voice „you know our guns are useless, we didn't know what to do. We wouldn't help them even if we would get there in time. Tell me what would we do there? That son of a bitch would kill us as well as them."

„Yes, you're right. But still….damn it, Sam, they were her only relatives. She left alone"

„I know. But Dean, how could you say she's alone…she has you. She has us."

„Yea." Dean sighted and then looked at her „I think I'm not gonna sleep anymore for now."

„I either."

* * *

Hey,

I´m sorry for this little break. I hope you enjoyed Christmas. Unfortunately, school is beginning again. Too bad :-(

But I hope you liked this chapter and I appreciate your reviews.

Bye

Mary


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don´t own anything of Supernatural, but I own Mary

Both Sam and Dean stayed up till morning. Mary woke up about nine and didn't remember any of her nightmares. She was alright now but still couldn´t bear the death of her aunt and uncle.

„Good mornin'. How do you feel?" asked Sam when he noticed she's awake. Dean was in the bathroom.

„I'm alright" she replied and took a glance into the mirror „Damn it, I look like a crap!" she exclaimed when she saw dark circles under her eyes.

„It's ok" Sam smiled at her slightly.

„Thanks" she replied.

„Hey, good mornin', sweetheart" Dean smiled when he came out the bathroom and hugged her. „Are you ok?"

„Yeah" she said briefly. „Hey, where's your dad?"

„He had to go. But he has found a gun what can kill that bastard" Sam replied.

„Yea? Ok"

„Ok? That's all?" Dean said.

„Yes, what else should I say? That I'm glad? Rejoicing? Enthusiastic?"

„You're right. Sorry"

„No, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it"

„So…can we go to find some diner?" Sam asked.

„Of course, when you want to…" Mary nodded.

„We needn't if you don´t want to…" Sam said.

„No, no let's go"

They sat at the small table in front of a restaurant.

„Your orders?" the waitress asked and smiled at Dean cutesie. Mary saw that but she didn't respond at it.

„Yea…three black coffees and pancakes" Dean ordered the meals.

„No, just two, please" Mary interrupted him „I'm really not hungry" she said to him. The waitress smiled at Dean again and left.

„Come on, Mary, you have to eat something" Sam said.

„I told you I'm NOT hungry"

„Yes but…" Sam tried to argue.

„Sam, stop it. I won't eat when you order" she exclaimed and Dean gave him noteless look and slightly shook his head when he saw, Sam wanted to say something.

„Ok" he sighted.

In that while the waitress brought the meal for them and Mary finally noticed she's smiling at Dean.

„Hey, what's so funny this morning?" she said to her angrily.

„Nothing" the waitress said to her and with sarcastic smile she viewed her messy hair and the circles under her eyes. Before she left she gave Dean luscious look.

„I swear I'm gonna kill that bitch if she looks at you like that once again" Mary said with a frown. Dean didn't know what to say. Actually, he didn't know what to do with her at all. She was so else than before. He understand it but still didn´t know how to help her. It was hurting him.

„So" Mary said when she calmed down a little „Have you found any job yet?"

„Sorry?" asked Sam.

„New job. We have to help people in the meantime we are looking for that Son of a bitch, remember?"

„Yes, but I think you need rest"

„I don't need rest I need work" she argued „Come on, what's wrong with you? I know if I'm ok or not. And I am ok and need to do something"

Dean just sighted „Good. We look for something immediately we arrived to our room"

„Ok." she said and rose up.

„Where are you going?" Sam and Dean asked unisono.

„To the bathroom" she rolled her eyes, gave them annoyed look and left.

„Don't you think she really went to kill that girl, do you?" Dean asked nervously.

„I don't think so" Sam replied „Dean, we really have to do something. She's crazy. I mean…I understand she's unhappy but…this isn't normal. I'm sure she's saying to us she's ok but she isn't…You have to talk to her"

„Me? Why do you think it's going to work? She won't tell us anything. When she's thinking she's alright then we can't do anything."

„First, you should talk to her because you're her boyfriend. Second, I'm sure she wants to tell us but she doesn't know how"

„And who are you? A psychiatrist?" Dean said ironically „Although I'm her boyfriend why are you so sure she will tell me?"

„Dean, I'm pretty sure because she's just like you. She's stubborn. She keeps it inside but she need to talk"

„Ok, I will talk to her." Dean said peevishly.

It was a week ago when they sat in that diner. Mary still wasn't better. Althought they figured out one case, she still was annoyed and quiet. She also has nightmares. Almost every night Dean woke up because of her crying. He always woke her up but she just said she's alright and fell asleep again.

It was evening and Sam wanted to take a walk. Mary wasn't in mood for walk and Dean either. He stayed with her in the room. She just lay on her bed and gazed at the ceiling, as always. Dean cleaned the guns.

„Hey honey, don't you want something for drink?" he asked when he finished the cleaning of the guns and carried them to the car. She just shook her head.

„Ok" he said and came out. He put the guns into the trunk and headed back. But when he came back, he saw her kneeling on the floor. She held her head and obviously had a terrible headache. Dean quickly ran to her.

„Mary? Mary what's wrong?" he asked but he knew this. It was same like by his little brother. A vision. She breathed hardly but after a while the fit desisted. Dean took her and put her back on the bed.

„How do you feel?" he asked gently.

„I don't know" she replied with tears in her eyes. It was the first tears that Dean saw since that evening when her relatives were killed.

„I think I'm alright" she said but Dean frowned.

„Do you know what, Dean?" she noticed his frown „Mind your own bussines!" she yelled at him „I told you many times I'm ok! So stop it. You should be glad I didn't fold up even if it all was my fault!"

„Stop blame yourself!" Dean shouted at her too because he couldn't stand it anymore „Sure it wasn't your fault. That bastard killed them, not you. Or you can slug it out with me because it was my idea to watch them from the next house!"

„Come on, Dean, it wasn't your fault at all" she said sadly.

„Mary, why don't you ask for help when you need it?" he asked after a short while „Come on, you aren't alright at all. Why can't you admit it?"

„I don't know" she cried.

„If you need the talk you know I'm here" he convinced her.

„I…I should tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my behaviour in the last week and also for now. I just, I don't know what to do." she cried „I didn't want it to finished so….I didn't tell them I'm sorry for everything. They don't know that it's not true I hated them. I was so stupid brat and showed it to them all the time. And when I came back and my aunt told me she's sorry, I didn't tell her I'm srorry too" she put her head to his shoulder and he hugged her.

„Shh. I'm sure they knew that. They knew you love them." he said and wiped her tears away. „It will be ok. We will kill that bastard. Don't worry"

„Dean? You are everything what left to me. I can't lose you too"

„Come on, Mary, you aren't gonna lose me. I won't leave you. I promise. I love you." he whispered to her ear till she fell asleep.

She woke up and find out she's in his embrace. He hold her tightly. She saw Sam's asleep. Dean kissed the top of her head when he saw, she's awake.

„What's the time?" she asked.

„Seven a.m." he answered softly.

„You didn't sleep at all, did you?" she said and he shook his head.

„Dean…" she frowned a little.

„It's ok, I'm not tired" he said.

„It's not true, Dean, and you know that"

„Yea, right, but…it's the least what I can do for you. How do you feel?"

„I think I'm better. It was the first night I hadn't a nightmare, I guess"

„Yes, I noticed that."

„Thank you." she hugged him.

„For what?"

„For help, of course. I think I'm going to be ok now."

„I love to hear that. So…I think we could go get some breakfast and you are gonna to eat a pretty much"

„Ok" she laughed finally and then kissed him.

„So, we should wake Sammy up " she said and pointed at Sam. Then she stood up and jumped onto Sam's bed. Sam instantly woke up.

„Mary, what are you doing?" he said worriedly.

„It's mornin'" Mary told him. „Don't worry, Sam, I'm not insane, I just wanted to thank you" she hugged him. Sam just looked at Dean confusedly. „Well, you worried about me too, didn't you?"

„Mary, of course I did but I still can't see what I have done…"

„Sam, you and Dean helped me as no one before. That's what you have done:)"

„Mary, come on, you are our…my friend. It's self-evident that we help you"

„Ok. But still…you have to wake up. We are going for a breakfast" she told him and headed to the bathroom. Sam looked at Dean.

„Dude, what did you tell her?" Sam asked.

„Nothing more than what I told you yesterday evening"

„Obviously it worked"

„Yeah. It's great to see she's alright."

„Did she tell you what did she see in that vision?"

„Not yet."

They sat in a restaurant and chatted.

„Mary, we should talk" Sam said suddenly with serious expression.

„Again?" Mary asked confused because till this time they've had fun.

„Yes. About yesterday. Well…did you see anything when you had that…headache?" Dean asked.

„Do you mean something like a vision?" she frowned pensively.

„Yes"

„I know I saw something but it was just scrappy pictures. I really don't know what was that. I thought my head burst by the pain"

„Hey, it's ok. I know how do you feel" Sam comforted her.

„Really? You have it too? I've never seen you"

„It's a long time I had the last one, but yes, I have it too. I know that pain"

„Why is it?" she asked curiously.

„We don't know. But we are sure that bastard did it to us" Sam explained and Mary nodded her head.

„Listen, I'm sure my vision meant something but I really don't know what. I don't know what I've seen. But I think we should find some job again."

„Ok…maybe if we look to the newspaper or to Internet, you would remember something" Dean said.

„Yeah, I could" she replied and they all rose up from the table and headed to the room again. When they were in front of the motel, Mary suddenly knelt down and grabbed her head.

„Mary!" Dean exclaimed and ran to her. Mary breathed hardly and her eyes were closed. But suddenly she calmed down and opened her eyes again. But she still breathed speedily.

„Baby, are you alright?" Dean asked.

„Yes…" she said when he helped her to rise up.

„Did you see anything?" Sam asked.

„Yeah, I did. I saw a girl. She was attacked by something. But I couldn't see it and I think she couldn't see it either."

„Ok. Do you know where it was and when?" Dean asked gently.

„Ohio, sometime at night. And guys….I think you should know…or well….I think she was a hunter"

„Why do you think so?"

„Oh, maybe because she had a gun and tried to find something."

„Well, Ohio…let's pack our stuff" Dean said and they all went to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

They were on the road several hours and Mary fell asleep. In the meantime, Sam searched for some more informations. After an hour he finally found something.

„Hey, that's it." he said suddenly.

„That's what?" Dean looked at him.

„Several strange deaths. People were found on various places. Someone on the street, someone at home. All girls, they were raped and…uh, their hearts were ripped out."

„Yeah, but it still needn't be our kind of problem. Maybe it's just some maniac…"

„But I think we should check it out."

Dean nodded but didn't answer. He was too busy to watch Mary in rear-view mirror.

They arrived to the motel and went to check them in. In the reception they found some older woman. She looked kindly.

„So, how long do want to stay here?" she asked with a smile.

„A week" Dean answered and put the credit card on the desk.

„Karl, bring me a key from a room" she roared at someone in the next room.

„Which one?" some voice echoed from that room.

„Number three" she answered aloud. A short while later some young boy appeared in the doorway and handed her a key. He looked he could be about twenty-two. When he came, he smiled at Mary and she blushed a little. The woman gave them the key and left to the next room. That boy stayed in doorway and watched them. When they were leaving, he blinked one eye at Mary but Dean noticed that.

„Easy, tiger" he said to him with a frown and pushed Mary from the door.

„What the hell did he think?" he said when they left and headed to their room.

„Maybe he thought you are my brothers…" Mary answered with a smile.

MARY'S POV

„So, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked them when we came into our room.

„We should look into dad's journal. Maybe there is something about invisible demons, or something like that" Dean said.

„Yeah, but…" Sam frowned a little.

„What, Sam?"

„Are you sure, it's a demon? Look, those girls were raped. It really doesn't seem like demon"

„Yeah, Sam, I know, but what else can we do?"

„You're right. Look into journal and I looked into laptop. Maybe there will be something"

„Yes, so if you don't have any work for me, I'm gonna take a shower" I said and headed to the bathroom.

It was really long day and I was exhausted. I got into a shower-bath and felt hot water on my face and shoulders. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. The water was really hot so in a while there was a vapour everywhere. A short while later I put a shampoo on my head and started to soap my hair. My eyes were still closed so I couldn't see an opening window. I couldn't see opening window nor a footprints on the wet floor. I got out of the shower-bath and wrapped myself into a towel. I dried my hair by a towel, looked into a mirror and took a brush to brushed my hair. Suddenly I felt someone's breath on my neck. I got scared and quickly turned over but saw no one. I shook my head and thought I'm tired more than I supposed. But then I felt a punch on my face and I fell on the floor. I looked around but no one was in the room. I tried to crawl to my clothes for a gun but something, or someone, kicked me to my ribs. Then some invisible force flung me across the room. I blinked a several times to stay conscious and then I noticed next to me was my gun. I grabbed it and loaded it but I couldn´t see anybody.

„Dean? Dean, I need help" I yelled at my boyfriend „Sam? Somebody help!"

„What's up, honey, do you need help in shower?" Dean joked when his head appeared in the doorway. But when he saw me with a gun and blood running from my mouth, his grin disappeared.

„Mary, what's wrong?" he asked and also pulled out a gun.

„Someone or something is here. It punched me." I said and looked around again.

„Baby, I can't see anyone" Dean said.

„I know, I can't see anyone either. But look at my…" I didn't complete my sentence becouse something hit Dean to his face and pushed him from the room.

„Dean!" I yelled when the door slammed. I felt something pressed me to the wall and grabbed my throat. I kicked with all my might and heard something hit the opposite wall. I also saw the footprints on the wet floor. In that while Dean kicked the door off and flew inside with a gun. But I just saw the footprints ran to the window and then they disappeared.

„What the hell was that?!" Dean asked when he came to me „are you ok?"

„Yes" I answered and wiped the blood from my mouth.

„Ok, so get dressed and then tell us what exactly happened" he said

I told them everything but no one knew what could it be.

„Have you found anything in the journal yet?" I asked curiously.

„Not exactly"

„Ok, so…I think it's not any demon" Sammy said „Demons kill, they could rip your heart too, but they don't need to open window to get inside."

„It's true" I agreed „So, do you know about anything else what's invisible?" I asked but they both shook their heads.

„Well, then it could be a ghost…Maybe is someone possessed by a ghost…" Sam said.

„Yeah, ok. So if it's a ghost, something had to happen here." Dean finally said.

„We should look in the Internet and to the local libary"

„Sam, you can look in your laptop but it's almost midnight now, do you really think the libary is will be open right now?" he teased him and Sammy grinned.

„Ok. We will check it out in the morning. But what if that girl will be killed this night?" Sam asked seriously but no one answered.

„Alright, look into your laptop and try to find anything" Dean finally said, Sam nodded and went over to his laptop.

„I think I'll bring some food" I said and took my jacket.

„I'm gonna with you" Dean said and I smiled at him.

We went back to our room with a bags from the fast-food and chatted. Suddenly, when we rounded the corner, Dean bumped into some girl. She fell on the ground and from her jeans fell a gun.

„What the hell…?!" she exclaimed and quickly took her gun. I looked at her better and I recognized her. It was that girl from my vision.

„Dean…" I gripped his arm and he understood. That girl was about to leave but we both ran behind her.

„Hey, wait!" I roared at her and she turned over.

„What is it?!" she asked confusedly.

„It's just…who are you?" I didn't know what else should I say.

„Mind your own business" she said and turned back.

„Do you know what we think?" Dean tried to argue „You're a hunter" he said and that girl finally stoped. I have to say, he knew how to talk to girls:)

„How do you…" she didn't complete the sentence.

„Come with us, we can explain that" Dean said.

„Do you think I'm so stupid? I don't even know you. You could be some freaks or even demons"

„You have to trust us. Please, come with us, you are in danger" I said to her. She thought for a while but than she nodded.

„Ok. But you should know, I have a holy water. If you try anything, I will kick your asses"

„Alright" Dean said to her and she came closer.

„Actually, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Mary O'Conner, this is my boyfriend Dean Winchester" I said and we both handed her hands.

„I'm Charlie. Charlie Roberts. So, you are hunters?" she asked.

„Yes. But we really should go back, it's not safe here" I said.

„Just tell me about it" she answered and we all headed to our room.

SAM'S POV

„Hey, where were you so long?" I said when they came into our room without looking up from the screen.

„Sam, it's Charlie. We've met her on the street" Mary told me and I finally looked up. When I saw that girl, I lost my speech. That girl was beautiful. She was small, not taller than Mary and probably even younger than Mary. She could be about twenty or twenty-one. She had long, wavy fair-hair and big eyes, the bluest in the world.

„Hi, I'm Sam Winchester" I finally said and smiled at her. She smiled at me too and I felt I blushed, but then I saw Dean's malicious grin.

„So, what did you want to tell me? What danger did you mean?"

„Well, something is happening here" Mary said „It could sound strange, but sometimes I have visions. I can see what is going to happen"

„Ok. And what?" she said.

„I have seen you are going to be hurt by something. Maybe you are serching for it but it's gonna kill you" Mary said to her. For a while there was quiet.

„I trust you" Charlie said after a while.

„Do you? You don't think it's strange to have a visions?" Mary was surprised.

„Well, I know it's not normal but…come on, I'm hunter too. I've seen many of strange things. And then, I'm not normal either."

„What do you mean?" I asked

„I can feel the feelings of others."

„Empathy?" I asked

„Yeah, exactly"

„How did you get it?" Dean asked.

„I don't know. I was fifteen when I felt something for the first time. And I can feel, you're not evil."

„Ok. So look, you are searching for the thing what killed these girls here, right?" Dean said and she nodded „Well, if you are in danger, I think you should stay with us until we will get it"

She thought for a while and I prayed she is going to say yes. Finally she spoke again.

„Ok. I think I should." she said and smiled at me and I realized she could read my feelings.

„So, what do you know about that?" she asked.

„Not much. We think it's a ghost" Dean said.

„Wait, Dean. I found something" I said „Ten years ago, there was killed a rapist in this town. Someone shot him. When he raped a girl, he always ripped out her heart. I think it's his ghost."

„Yea, but if he's possessing someone, shouldn't we find him do an exorcism first?" Mary asked.

„Well, if we will destroy that ghost, it won't be necessary" I answered.

„Ok, so…where is he buried?" Dean asked and looked over my shoulder at the screen.

„We've got luck, he's buried in the local cementery"

„So what are we waiting for?" Dean asked and took his shotgun.

---------------------------------------------------

Hey guys!

Sorry for that 'little' break. I really was busy because of preparations for our graduating ball, you know that…dress, new shoes...;-)

Anyway, this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise next chapter will be longer.

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**SAM'S POV**

We headed to the cementery. We were close when Mary suddenly stopped.

„Hey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

„I know this street" Mary answered.

„You've been here before?"

„Actually, no" Mary said and loaded her gun. Dean did the same. But suddenly Charlie got a punch. She fell on the ground. We couldn't see anyone but something pulled her away. Dean shot at it. He probably missed it butat least it let Charlie go. I ran to her but then I felt someone's foot in my stomach. I knelt on the ground and just saw Charlie got another punch. Mary tried to help her but a short while later she lay next to her. Charlie wanted to rose up but something hit her to her face and she fell again.

„Sam, are you alright?" Dean asked and I nodded.

„Good. Help them, I'll destroy it" he roared at me and then left. I got on my feet and ran to Charlie and Mary. Mary was unconsciousness while something held Charlie on the ground and I saw she was getting many punches. I tried to kicked it and I probably did, because I felt something under my foot.

**DEAN'S POV**

I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I arrived to the cementery I looked for the grave of that son of a bitch. Finally I found it and started to dig. For me, it was quite easy work. I digged up the bones and burned it in salt. Then I quickly ran back to find Sam, Charlie and Mary. I found them, all on the ground. Mary was just awaking, Charlie was unconsciousness but besides several scratches she looked alright. Sam was ok and immediately ran to Charlie. But next to them I saw a person lying on the ground and I recognized that guy from motel. He had to be possessed by that ghost. While I was helping Mary to rose up, he woke up.

„Hey, what am I doing here?" he asked confusedly.

„You don't remember?" I asked him and he shook his head.

„No, the last thing I remember is as I'm going to the store for something"

„Well, you shouldn't drink so much" I said to him quickly and he looked more confusedly than before.

„What do you mean?" he asked me.

„We found you here. Really men, you're lucky because otherwise you would lie here till morning." I said to him and he rose up slowly. Geez, luckily he didn't remember nothing what happened because I really wasn't in mood to explain him that he was possessed by an evil ghost of rapist and probably killed and raped several girls.

„Well than, thanks" he said and headed to motel. Then I looked at Sam and saw, he's still kneeling next to Charlie trying to wake her. We took her to our room and put her on Sam's bed. Sam immediately brought the first aid kit and started to clean her wounds.

„Hey, it looks like you are sleeping on the couch" I said to him with a grin.

„Yeah, I guess so" he said seriously.

„She looks hot, doesn't she?" I stated but then I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and saw Mary.

„What did you say?" she asked and cocked her eyebrow.

„Ehm…" I scratched my temple „I ment…" I tried to say something but she just rolled her eyes and climbed onto our bed.

„So maybe it's you who is sleeping on the couch" Sam laughed.

„Shut up, Sammy" I barked at him.

„It's Sam…"

**GENERAL POV**

Sam was the one, who slept on the couch. Dean shared bed with Mary and Charlie slept in Sam's bed. Sam woke up early. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Dean and Mary are still sleeping and Dean's arm is wrapped around her waist, as always. But then he saw Charlie is coming from the bathroom.

„Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you" she said „Actually, I got used to get up early."

„No, it's ok. Me too" he smiled at her and headed to the bathroom too. When he got out of it both Mary and Dean were still sleeping. He just sighted.

„Don't you want to go to get some breakfast? They are going to sleep till noon" he said and she agreed.

They sat at the table in a small restaurant and chated.

„So, how long do you hunt?" Sam asked her.

„Since my childhood, I guess. You know, my mom was a hunter too but when my dad found out, he left her. But she was killed by a werewolf two years ago" she said sadly.

„I'm sorry"

„That's ok. Why do you hunt? Actually, you don't look like rough hunter" she said and Sam laughed a little.

„Well, when I was six months old, my mom died. My dad found her on the ceiling of my nursery" Sam said. He knew he shouldn't tell this story to someone who he barely know but he couldn't help. He just trusted her.

„Oh God, that's terrible" she said.

„Yea, since that, my father looks for that thing that killed her and I and Dean too. You know, I actually don't like hunting. I left to a college, found a girlfriend and wanted normal life. But a year ago my girlfriend was killed by the same thing that killed my mom"

„I'm really sorry" she looked at him with sympathetic look.

„It's ok now." he made her sure.

„So, how did you two meet Mary?" she asked curiously.

„It was few months ago, we hunted the Black dog and she joined us. Actually, she's searching for the same thing as we do. But you should asked her about it."

They chated for a while and then they headed to the motel again. They came into and saw Dean's awake. He was sitting on the bed and with his messy hair and sleepy look looked funny. Mary was gone but from the bathroom echoed the sound of the shower.

„Mornin'" Dean said „Where were you two?" he gave them a grin.

„We've got some breakfast" Sam told and gave him a cup of coffee. In that while Mary came out of the bathroom.

„Hey, it's breakfast! Finally, I'm already starving" she said and took a muffin „So, where are we heading now?" she asked with a full mouth.

„Don't know. Somewhere." Dean said. „No one has the vision tonight?" he looked at them but they both shook their heads.

„Never mind. We will hit the road and we will see"

„What about you?" Sam asked Charlie.

„I don't know. I will find something, don't worry"

„So…why don't you join us?" Sam suddenly said and both Mary and Dean looked at him confusedly.

„Well, I really don't know. I don't want to be a nuisance" she said.

„You aren't a nuisance at all. Is she, DEAN?" Sam said and gave him meaningful look.

„No" Dean replied „Of course not. But no one more, Sammy, or we won't get into car" he teased him and Sam threw at him a pillow.

Two months later

It was two months after Charlie joined them. Mary and Charlie became the best friends and Charlie and Sam grew closer every day. And Dean? Dean was still that geek boy but Charlie liked him too. He always teased Sam coz' he knew, his little brother liked, maybe loved, Charlie. He and Mary came through a few fights but he loved her and she loved him. It was Dean, who made Sam to tell Charlie his feelings.

„C'mon man, you told me all that 'tell-her-what-you-feel' bullshits of yours before and now you can't say her you love her? It's not right to hide your feelings, Sammy. And than, you can tell it to her because she already knows, she's empathic." he teased him.

It was in Colorado and some poltergeist closed Sam and Charlie in a garret. It wouldn't be such a problem but it began threw everything what was in that room, including knives. Sam quickly dragged Charlie behind huge wardrobe where they were at least a little safe.

„Such a shame" Charlie stated as they waited for rescue.

„What?" Sam asked.

„We will die just when I realized what's my feelings about you"

„And what's your feelings?" Sam gave her warm look.

„I think I'm in love with you…aww, this is awkward" she said then and looked at the floor shyly. Sam bent to her and kissed her. He hestitated for a while as the memory of Jessica hit him but then he smiled a little and continued. But a short while later they were interrupted by Dean and Mary.

„Oh" Dean´s jaw dropped but then he grinned „Well, I think they don't need any rescue" he said when he saw kissing pair but as soon as he said it, the knife flew his direction and he ducked just in time. Since that, Sam and Charlie were almost inseparable.

They were somewhere in Texas. In the small town disappeared four people in the last week so they decided to check it out.

Dean just pulled off a motel and went to check them in. They came into their rooms. Mary has room with Dean and Sam with Charlie, as always. When Mary and Dean unpacked their stuff, they came to Sam's and Charlie's room and sat down on the bed.

„So, we should start our research" Mary said and Sam took his laptop. He searched for something over two hours but found nothing.

„There's nothing here" he said angrily and closed his laptop.

„Come on, Sam, give me that" Dean said and snatched the laptop from his hands.

„I tell you this is helpless" Sam said to him.

„Guys, what about you will try to find something in the Internet and in the meantime I and Mary will go to the library?" Charlie said.

„Good idea" Mary said and took her jacket „Be good, guys" she smiled and they both left.

„Ok, I admit it, there's nohing here" Dean finally said. He looked for something almost four hours. „Maybe girls find something" he said.

„Yeah, they…Damn it, Dean, where they are so long?!" Sam frowned.

„I don't know. But Mary isn't a little girl. I bet they are alright"

„Dean, they are gone more then four hours!"

„Ok, I'll call her" he said and dialed her number. But then they heard the ringing mobile. They looked at the table and saw her cell phone on it.

„Damn it. I'm gonna kick her ass as soon as I find her" Dean said angrily.

„I'll call Charlie" Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. But she didn't answer it.

They decided to go to look for them. Dean took his jacket and Sam wrote a short note, just in case they would come back. But when they went through the parking lot they found a gun on the ground. Dean took it and found out that's Charlie's gun.

**DEAN'S POV**

„What are we going to do?" My brother asked but I didn't answer and I just looked around.

„Dean?!"

„I'm thinking!" I said angrily. „Right, we shoud go to the library and try to find something" I finally said to him. He was about to answer but suddenly his cell began ring.

„Yea?" I heard him to said „Charlie?" he said „Where are you? Are you alright? What about Mary? Char..Charlie!" he shouted and then I saw his expression changed. He was angry.

„Meg?!" he hissed „where are they? I swear I'm going to kill you if you touch them! Hey!" he roared and then hung up.

„You heard" he said to me.

„Do you know where are they?"

„Charlie said she's in some old victorian house, that's all what I know"

„Whoe, whoe… SHE? Do you know something about Mary?" I asked and felt my hands were shaking.

„Actually, no" Sam said.

„Come on, Sam. It's a small town. We will find an old victorian house and then I'm gonna kill that bitch" I said and headed back to our room to take a shotgun. No one can touch my girl and stay alive.

We were in the car and drove through the town almost an hour. It frustrated me more and more.

„Check it out" I said when I finally saw an old, probably abandoned house. We pulled off it and came in.

„I think that's it" Sam said when we found the door opened.

„Dean?" Sam asked „Do you know that could be a trap?"

„Actually, you're right, Sam" someone's voice echoed and then I heard the sound of slammed doors. We both turned around quickly and saw Meg and some other guy. That guy headed to me and punched me to my jaw. I tried to hand it back to him but he was demon and…well, true is, he was stronger. He gave me another punch and I fell into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Guys!

So I know I promised longer chapter but this one would be too long so I decided to split it in two. But next one will be here soon, I promise.

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**DEAN'S POV**

I woke up and everything was fuzzy for a while so I shook my head to see clearly. Then I saw Sam next to me. He was tied, as well as me. He looked at me and then he nodded his head to the other side of the room. I looked there and I saw Mary. She was unconsciousness and blood was dripping from her mouth. I really couldn't stand this look. I felt like I was responsible for that. When I heard the sound of the doors I looked up. I saw Meg is coming. She gave us evil smile. Obviously, she didn't anticipate it was a trap for her too. Obviously, she didn't know both me and Same have hidden knives…

„Well, good morning" she said with a fake grin „Did not expect me?"

„What do you want?" Sam asked.

„Sam, come on. You know" she said.

„Yea, I know. You want our dad"

„Yes. So Dean, I'm sure you will be glad for a little conversation with your dad"

„Actually, I won't" I said to her.

„Call him!"

„Sweetheart, first, I'm not about threaten my dad and second, maybe you've forgotten but my hands are still tied"

She gave me a evil grin, dialed the number and gave it to my ear. I just rolled my eyes. I heard the message in dad's voice mail. But I didn't say a word and just stare at Mag defiantly.

„Will you speak?" she roared „Ok" she stand up, came over Mary, kicked her to her stomach and then aimed a gun at her. I felt an anger rose in my veins. But I knew, Sam's cutting his ropes right now.

„Alright, alright!" I said quickly and she came back.

„Dad, you should come to us. We met Meg again and she's holding us as the hostage." she grabbed my cell.

„Yea, and John, you should hurry up if you want to see your little boys again" she said to the phone „See? And it didn't even hurt, did it?" she smiled at me. I wanted to kill her but I saw Sam already untied his hands. I looked at Mary to distract Meg. She noticed my look and looked the same way.

„Oh, Dean, don't you worry about your little girlfriend, do you? There's nothing to worry about because you both are going to die. Don't worry she's dying, you will be too." she gave me evil grin again. 'She's dying' echoed in my head and my world broken down. But sudenly something happend. When I realized what was that, I saw Sam and Meg in a fight. I couldn't do anything else than I tried to cut my ropes too. But Sam didn't need my help because suddenly he stabbed Meg with his knife. When I finally cut the ropes, I rose up and quickly ran to them. Meg lay on the floor.

„Sam, Devils trap, quickly" I roared at him and we both began to draw a magic symbol around her.

„Ok" Sam said when he looked at the complete symbol. She couldn't escape anywhere for now. I quickly ran to Mary, untied the ropes and lay her on the floor. She was breathing. I wiped the blood from her mouth but I couldn't see any else wound, except many bruises and cuts on her face. 'Damn demons and their lies' I thought but felt relief.

„How is she?" Sam knelt next to me.

„She's unconsciousness" I answered.

„You should take her to hospital" Sam said.

„No, not before we do the exorcism. I won't let you alone with that bitch"

„Ok. Let's do it. She's awaking." Sam said and I saw he's right.

Sam quickly took dad's journal and started to read. Meg screamed and writhed on the floor. But finally the black shadow left her body, started to burn and vanished. Meg still lay on the floor and was dying. We came to her and she tried to speak.

„Sam, you have to find Charlie. He's gonna kill her" she said weakly.

„Meg, where is she? Where should we look for her?" Sam asked.

„There's an old farm near this town. Go there…" Meg barely whispered and then closed her eyes and we knew she's death.

We searched Charlie in entire house but she wasn't there. But we found her necklace on the floor. It was a silver chain with a small silver heart. She wears it always.

„She was here" Sam said and gave it to his pocket.

„Yea but she isn't here anymore" I replied „Sam, we should go. And we have to call dad. He must know what happened" I said and my brother nodded. I could see how is he worry about Charlie. I carried Mary to my car and we drove to the motel. Suddenly she woke up in the car and I felt relief. I stopped the car and climbed over the seat.

„Baby, how do you feel?" I asked and pulled her hair from her face.

„I'm alright. It's just headache. Where am I?"

„You're in car. We found you"

„Yeah. Where is Charlie?" she asked and I looked at Sam.

„We don't know. When we arrived, she was gone. Meg said where we have to look for her" Sam answered.

„Meg? Who's Meg?"

„It's our old friend" I said sarcastically „Or actually she was…"

„She's death? Ok, but…she said you have to find Charlie? Why would she do it?"

„It wasn' her. She was possessed by a demon. We destroyed it and she told us" I explained quickly.

„So, are you sure you're alright?" I asked then.

„Yes, I am." she told me and I couldn't help myself but I had to kiss her.

„Hey, couldn't you two stop it? Charlie's gone, we have to find her. Do you remember?" Sam said

„Sorry" Mary said and then she suddenly hugged him. He was surprised but then he smiled.

**GENERAL POV**

They arrived to the motel and prepared their weapons for another fight. Mary was already alright but Dean was nervous. He hung at her with his look but said nothing. Sam carried their stuff to the car while Mary and Dean were still loading their guns.

„Hey, what is it?" she said when she noticed his look.

He sighted before he answered „Mary, I really think, you should stay here."

„What?" she didn't understand.

„Look, you are already injured and then…this demon is too strong."

„Come on, I'm hunter too. And I told you I'm alright."

„Mary, I can't lose you."

„Dean, you're not telling me something"

„Ok. Look, I don't know it sure but I think it's has to do something with the demon what we are lookin' for" he said.

„Are you kiddin'me?! Dean, you know that demon killed my entire family and you know I'm looking for it too. And I joined you because you are looking for it. And now, when you think we found something you want me to stay here?"

„Yes. Listen, I know you want to kill it, I want to kill it too. But it's too dangerous for you."

„No, I'm going. It's dangerous for me as well as for you and I refuse to wait here if you will come back or not"

„Mary, you are staying here."

„NO, I'M NOT!" she yelled

„YES, YOU ARE!"

Mary took a deep breath to calm down „Dean, I'm not a little girl and I won't do everything you tell me. I'm going with you. If you leave me here, you aren't gonna see me again"

„You aren't going along" he said.

Mary sighted „Ok" she said and started to pack her stuff. She was done in one minute. Then she took her bag and headed to the door.

„Bye Dean" she said coldly but she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't do anything. He didn't want to let her leave but he couldn't take her along so he just stared at the closed door.

Mary went out and met Sam.

„Hey, everything is…Mary, where are you going?!" he asked when he noticed her bag.

„Listen, Sam, I'm leaving."

„What?! Wait, you can't leave"

„Yes, I can. And I'm sorry I won't help you to save Charlie but even if I would stay here, I couldn't. Dean wouldn't let me"

„Mary, you…" he didn't complete the sentence because she interrupted him.

„Sam, I will be alright. But just promise me…promise me, you will let me know if you find that demon, ok?" she asked but Sam hestitated and looked to the doors.

„Come on, Sam, you don't need to ask him. We probably broke up so I can do anything I want."

„Ok. I will let you know if anything happens. „Where will you go?" he asked.

„Well, first I have to find some car and then I will see. But I won't lost. Be careful, you all. And say Charlie good bye for me. I'm sure she will be alright. Bye." she said and hugged him. Then she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, here it is!

Quite short but I hope you enjoyed it.

Pls, let me know if you like it or not.

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

3 months later

**MARY'S POV**

I was sitting on the bench in the hallway in hospital. It wasn't long time I woke up but doctors said I can go. I had broken arm and wound on my head. Sam was sitting next to me and also Charlie. We all kept quiet and thoughts and memories ran through my head. Only several hours ago everything seemed to be ok.

_Flashback_

_I came out of the bathroom in some cheap motel in Pensylvania. I was wrapped to my towel and headed to my bag for some clothes. On my way from bathroom my look fell on the photo on the nightstand. There was me and Dean on it. I just had to smile when I remembered, how much Dean hated it. I took this picture everywhere I went. I just sighted and got dressed. Everything I wanted was sleep, I was pretty exhausted. This time, this wasn't easy fight. That poltergeist was 'a little' furious. But I handled it. Now I headed to the fridge to take some drink but then my cell began ring. I sighted and took the mobile._

„_Hello?" I said._

„_Mary, it's Sam" I heard the voice._

„_Sam! It's wonderful to hear you again" I said but my heart started to run faster because he promised me to call if they find that demon._

„_Yes. Mary, I can't talk long time"_

„_What's going on?" I asked tremulously._

„_It's Dad. We think that demon abducted him …" he said._

„_Where are you?" I asked and Same gave me the address. „Ok, I'm there in three hours" I said and hung up. I totally forgot about my thirst or exhaustion and started to throw my stuff into my bag. In five minutes I hit the road._

_Finally, I saw Dean's Impala so I pulled up beside it. Sam and Charlie were standing by the car so I got out and headed to them. I noticed they look really tired but I probably looked similarly._

„_Hey, guys!" I said when they noticed me. They both gave me small smile and I hugged first Sam and then Charlie._

„_Are you alright?" I asked them._

„_Yeah" Sam said sadly but then they both gave each other an awkward look so I turned around and saw Dean._

„_Hey, Dean" I said calmly but I felt my heart ran pretty fast when I saw him._

„_Hey" he said but didn't smile at all „What you're doing here?"_

„_I came to help. Not glad to see me?" I asked_

„_Actually, I would be glad if you wouldn't get involved in it. How do you know about it?" he asked but then he understood and looked at Sam madly „Sam?!"_

_Sam was about to answer but I was faster „Dean, stop it. It is my fight as well as yours. It's not your business what I'm doing. Not anymore. Sam called me because I asked him for it."_

„_Ok" Dean shrugged his shoulders and went to the trunk. I really wanted to cry. Last three months I really tried to move on but I just couldn't. _

_End of flashback_

I looked up and saw the doctor.

„Mr. Richardson?" he said and Sam looked up when he heard the name he gave to doctors.

„Something new?" he asked.

„Your father is awake. He will be alright, you can visit him" the doctor answered. Sam nodded and rose up and headed toward his father's room. As I watched him I noticed he's limping. But I wasn't surprised by that. It wasn't an easy fight. And althought we killed that bastard we didn't rejoice nor felt relief.

_Flashback_

_After we saved John and got him into safety, we prepared for that demon. But we hadn't any idea that demon was already here. He possessed John and we didn't realize it until we were pinned to the wall. I don't know how he has done it, but Sam somehow disengaged from that and shot John to his leg. That demon left his body but it made a huge mistake…he showed to us in his right shape. God, I'll never forget that look. He has long black robe but the visible parts of his body had no skin. He watched us by his yellow eyes. But like I said, he made a mistake because Sam didn't hesitate and shot him. _

_End of flashback_

„Are you alright?" Charlie asked me when she saw my expression.

„No" I answered briefly.

„If you want to talk…" she said and I nodded.

„Thanks. I'm gonna see Dean, ok?" I said.

„You sure?"

„Yes" I said and rose up. When I took the handle of the door, my hands shook. I took a deep breath and came in. When I saw him, I understood how he felt when he saw me like that. He was lying in coma. I sat down on the chair and wanted to cry. That demon wanted to kill him just like his mother or my aunt and uncle but right in front of our eyes. It didn't want to kill me or Sam but the people which we loved. It was Dean and Charlie. But Dean should be first because he pissed it off. Nothing was worse than hear as he begged his father for his life. He was always so strong and to see him like that was…unbearable.

About one hour ago, he was on the brink of death but after thirty minutes they stabilized him again.

„Dean? Can you hear me?" I said and put my hand on his cheek. „Please, hon, wake up. We need you here." I began cry but although some tears dropped onto his hand, he didn't wake up. I spent there several hours than Sam came into the room.

„Mary, you really should go and take a rest" he told me and squeezed my shoulder.

„No, I will stay here" I said

„Hey" he bent down to me „you won't help him if you faint of tiredness" he said

„Ok. But call me if something happens" I said and he nodded. I went to our motel room and immediately fell asleep. I had really weird dream.

_I went through some room and I knew I have to hurry. I went upstairs and down the hallway. I opened a door and saw a nursery. When I looked around, I saw some persone. It was standing in the shadow so I couldn't recognize who it is but I knew, he/she was holding some baby. Finally it turned around and everything what I noticed were bright, yellow eyes. Then everything burned up and I only heard the cry of that baby._

I woke up with a jerk. First, I didn't understand why I woke up but then I realized my cell phone is ringing. I grabbed it immediately.

„Hello" I said sleepily.

„Mary, it's Sam. You should come here. He's awake."

It was everything what I needed to hear. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran to the hospital. In the hallway I bumped into Sam.

„Is he alright?" I blurted out immediately.

„Yes, he is. Or, will be. Dad's by him right now" he said and I sat down on the bench with relief. Finally, after very long time I smiled. But then I remembered that dream and my smile disappeared. I thought if I should tell it to Sam or not. Maybe he has the same dream.

„Hey, what is it?" he said and sat down next to me when he saw, my expression changed. I decided to tell him.

„Sam, we need to talk" I said and told him about my dream. „Do you think it was a vision?" I asked nervously.

„I don't know, Mary. It could be but…we killed it. You saw it. Maybe it was just a bad dream. I'm sure all of us will have bad dreams for a while."

„You're right" I said and smiled a little. It was true. We killed it. Sam wanted to say something but then we saw John. He needed crutches for walking but he was alright.

„You don't go inside?" he asked when he saw me.

„I don't know." I hesitated.

„I think you should" he said.

„Why? Did he ask for me?"

„Mary, he didn't have to ask. It's obvious" he smiled a little.

So I took a deep breath and went inside. He was sitting on his bed. When I came in, he looked up but he didn't show any emotions. Crap. What should I say?

„How do you feel?" I asked.

„Well, I've been better before" he said and we both smiled slightly when we remembered, it was the same what I told him when I was injured.

„Ok" I nodded with a smile.

„It's a nasty looking wound" he pointed at my head.

„Just a scratch" I said but it was a lie. Actually, that bastard threw me across the room and my head hit the edge of table. But it couldn't compare his wounds. He didn't respond and frowned again.

„Mary, you should know I heard you." he said suddenly.

„You did?" I said and felt I'm blushing.

„Yes. And I also know you were crying" he said. I didn't recognize him. Anytime else he would joke about it and laughed to me. But not now. He was serious. I really didn't know what to say.

„Ok" I finally said „you were supposed to hear it" I said but it was a lie too. I didn't want to show him my emotions when I didn't know if he was feeling the same.

„I'm glad you're better" I said, rose up and headed to door. I hoped he would do something to stop me but he just lay there. Ok then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!

So I decided to update again. I know all that part about that demon is crappy but I hope you will forgive me.

Anyway, I would appreciate a little more communication from your side :) but nevertheless I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.

See you soon!

Mary


	17. Chapter 17

MARY'S POV

Dean spent in the hospital next two weeks. While he was in hospital, John stayed with us but as soon as Dean was alright, he decided to go. He was a Winchester and although we killed his arch enemy he couldn't help but went for a hunt. We stayed by Bobby for a while. I and Dean still tried to avoid each other and actually, it wasn't so hard because he spent all the time by fixing his Impala. I haven't mentioned it but when we destroyed that demon and drove to the hospital, some idiot in semi-truck smashed our car. Charlie was driving because she was least injured but she nor Sam, who was on the passanger seat, saw him. I really don't remember how we got into hospital or who helped us. But Impala was pretty damaged. When Dean saw his beloved car, he had tears in his eyes. Since that time he has smiled rarely and spent all the time by it. Really, he was strange. Sammy and Charlie told me, it's because of me but…after he returned from the hospital, I really tried to apologize to him and everyhing, but he stayed cold. I think I really hurt him. After a week when he was fully alright, I decided to go. They didn't need me and my presence was obviously hurting Dean. I packed my stuff and went to say good-bye to Charlie and Sam. Both Charlie and I cried and Sam frowned when I hugged them. Then I went out and I saw Dean, where else than by his Impala. God, he looked irresistibly in his ripped jeans, gray T-shirt dirty from oil, working on his baby.

„Dean?" I said when I came to him.

„Hey, what's up? Time for a dinner?" he asked but didn't smile.

„No. Actually, I'm leaving."

„Oh, that's a news." he said sarcastically and returned to his work.

„What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked up again „I mean, I'm not surprised. It's not for the first time. And what do I have to do now, to wish you a pleasant journey?!"

I was silent for a while than I answered „You didn't hold me"

„You didn't look like you wanted it." He said coldly.

„Come on, Dean. I've already apologized to you. What do you want from me?" I exclaimed desperately „Listen, I know I've hurt you but I really don't know what more I'm supposed to do. It's your turn to say something but you spend all the time by this damn car!"

„Stay" he said suddenly and gave me quick glance.

„Eh…what?" I asked confusedly.

„You asked what more are you supposed to do. I said stay"

„You want me to stay?"

„Yea, I want you to stay" he said and rose up his eyebrows. „I've missed you" he suddenly said.

„Yeah, me too" I replied. He looked into my eyes and I felt dizziness. His face was now only few inches from mine but it was like an eternity than his lips touched mine.

„And I missed this too" he said and we kissed again. When we finally pulled away, we both felt we want something more so we walked into our room. We were lucky because Sam and Charlie were gone. They probably took a walk. He closed the door and headed to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed for ever and I still couldn't understand how could I be without his kisses or his embrace. He pulled me closer to him and I put my head on his chest. He put his chin on the top of my head.

„I love you" he said and gave me the kiss to my hair. I looked up into his eyes.

„I love you too. And I'm sorry I left you" I replied.

„And I'm sorry I let you go." he said and our lips met again. I really don't know how did it happen but we ended in the bed.

DEAN'S POV

After several hours we lay in the bed but instead sleeping we just talked. Mary's head lay on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her back. I missed her so much. I don't understand how could I let her go. When she was here, everything was so much easier.

„Promise me, you won't leave me" I said.

„I promise." she said and kissed my neck.

„Well, it's probably the biggest chick-flick I've ever seen" I joked and she laughed.

„Hey, I wonder where Sam and Charlie are" she said.

„I don't know and I better don't want to know" I replied and she laughed.

I was about to say her how much I love her but suddenly the door opened and Sam and Charlie flew inside.

„Damn it, Sam, you're doing it again?!" I shouted.

„Sorry" they said in unison and ran to their room. „Dean, you really should fix your car as soon as possible" his voice echoed behind the door.

„Oh, shut up, Sam" I said because I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to lay with her for all my life.

„Come on, you two, it's possible we could have another case soon and we don´t have any car. Or well, we have but you said you won´t drive this car anymore. And you two think at sex all the time" Charlie said but we heard Sam whispered her something and she chuckled.

„If I remember, it was you and your boyfriend who's ruined my car" I said, climbed out the bed and got dressed.

„No, stay here. Just relax" I said to Mary when she started to do the same.

„No way. I'm gonna help you, if you let me touch your baby" she smiled.

„You're my baby too, so I let you" I said because there wasn´t anything I wouldn't do for her so we headed out to the car again.

* * *

Hey, Guys!

I'm sorry, I know, it took me an eternity to update but this year I have a graduation and school is giving me pretty hard time….but you know that as well.:)

So, this Chapter is really „a little chick-flicky" but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Next time I'll try to update sooner.

See ya!


End file.
